La isla de las Valquirias
by Mr.Frost557
Summary: El joven Uzumaki despierta en una isla paradisiaca, pero no tardará en descubrir que no está solo. La isla está habitada por unas hermosas mujeres que quieren hacerlo su Rey, pero... ¿Por que?
1. chapter 1

Hola lector/a :D

No tengo mucho que decir más que agradecerte por el tiempo que te haz tomado para leer este fanfic/crossover. No he planeado casi nada para esta historia, ni siquiera se si la voy a seguir. La única manera de que la continúe es ver un comentario pidiéndolo, es lo que me motiva. Sin más que decir, te dejo con mi fanfic.

-/-/-/-/-/-

El rubio se despertó debido al fuerte sol golpeándole la cara. Durante los primeros momentos no pudo ver demasiado, solo arena, un cielo azul y una espesa jungla justo delante de sus ojos.

-¿Que hago aquí? -se preguntó mientras se sentaba- Dios, que calor...

Se quitó su chamarra anaranjada, quedándose solo con su remera negra y su pantalón naranja. A duras penas se puso de pie, le dolía el cuerpo y su chacra estaba peligrosamente bajo. Logró ver que una de las palmeras producía una sombra suficiente como para resguardarse del sol, como pudo caminó hacia allí olvidándose de su chamarra en la arena, quiso sentarse pero por el cansancio cayó boca arriba.

-Carajo... moriré aquí... solo...

Cerró sus ojos, no sabía que hacer ni como había llegado allí, solo quería descansar.

Lo despertaron unos gritos de mujer, en un idioma que desconocía.

-¡Musghar inshta! ¡inshta! -era un voz poderosa pero delicada

Cuando abrió sus ojos, la punta de una lanza de metal apretaba su cuello levemente. La portadora de la lanza tapaba el sol, por lo que pudo ver un poco mejor a quien tenía en frente. La mujer con la lanza era un poco más alta que el, tenía el cabello gris y largo, sus ojos eran azules como zafiros y su piel era pálida, parecía tener unos 25 años o mas. El Uzumaki se quedó estático por la belleza de la mujer, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue su forma de vestir. Parecía un vestido, pero en realidad era una armadura de batalla. De metal plateado y con lineas doradas (también de metal) que dibujaban símbolos extraños, el vestido dejaba sus muslos al descubierto y también sus brazos, pero estos eran protegidos por unas botas con tacón y unos brazaletes de metal con los mismos colores del vestido. Su cabello lo adornaba una tiara metálica con pequeñas alas en cada lado.

-Pero que...?!

-¡Musghar inshta!

Apenás pudo decir algo cuando la mujer lo golpeó en la cara con el extremo no filoso de su lanza, ese extremo tenía una esfera de metal dorado. El joven cerró su ojo izquierdo por dolor, y su frente comenzó a sangrar un poco.

-¡Sochin! -la mujer estaba furiosa- ¡Musghar sochin!

Lo hizo ponerse de pie, el rubio se sorprendió por la fuerza de la mujer. Una vez que estuvo de pie casí immediatamente la peligris le ató las manos con una soga.

-¿Adonde me llevas?

La mujer no contestó, solo lo obligó a caminar, ambos se adentraron en la jungla. Naruto intentaba planear una huída, pero le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo. La jungla, a pesar de ser muy espesa, era agradable. Muy verde y con flores llamativas y exóticas. El rubio se detuvo en seco debido a un jalón de la cuerda.

-Inseibharir -le dijo la mujer de manera fría, sacó una botella de agua y una galleta- inshta...

Inshta, no le gustaba esa palabra por alguna razón. Tomó la botella y la galleta con miedo a que ella lo golpeara otra vez. Bebió un poco del agua y probó la galleta, tenía un sabor agradable. Naruto sintió como el cansancio y el hambre desaparecían a una velocidad increible.

-Gracias...!

Apenas abrió la boca la mujer lo golpeó otra vez con el extremo de la lanza que tenía la esfera de metal. El joven un poco harto se tocó la parte derecha de su frente, lugar donde la mujer lo había golpeado. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y la mujer amagó a golpearlo de nuevo, se puso de pie y continuaron el camino.

Después de una larga caminata, Naruto, pudo divisar una especie de templo enorme con largas y anchas escaleras. Era increíble, y al parecer estaba construido con el mismo material de la lanza y la armadura que tenía la mujer que lo escoltaba. A penas puso un pie en los escalones, aparecieron dos mujeres más, vestidas con la misma armadura que tenía la peligrís. Una de ellas era rubia con ojos verdes, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía un rostro inocente, se notaba mucho más joven. La otra tenía el cabello azul y uno de sus mechones de adelante esta teñido de un color verde agua, lo traía corto y alborotado, sus ojos eran amarillos, parecía ser un poco mayor que la rubia pero menor que la mujer del cabello gris. A diferencia de la peligris, las recién llegadas no portaban una lanza, en su lugar traían escudos y espadas, se notaban que habían sido hechas por expertos. Las mujeres balbucearon entre ellas, Naruto estaba ahí sin entender una pizca de lo que decían, las mujeres recién llegadas miraron al joven y se rieron, pero la de cabello plateado seguía sería. Esta le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda con su lanza, indicándole que caminara. "En cuanto recupere mi chacra, huiré" el Uzumaki planeaba su huida "Solo son mujeres, me capturaron porque estoy débil". Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba parado frente a un increíble portón, era enorme y tenía el símbolo de un escudo con dos lanzas atravesadas. Miró el gran portón boquiabierto, luego se escuchó un fuerte ruido, y a continuación se oyeron unas poleas tirando de unas cadenas. La gran puerta se abrió frente a el.

-Gå -la de cabello plateado lo empujó otra vez con su lanza

El muchacho caminó con duda, mirando a su alrededor. El "templo" más bien parecía un castillo por dentro, el suelo y las paredes estaban hechos del mismo metal que las armaduras de las mujeres, lucía todo muy limpio. Naruto no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en una gran sala principal, rodeado de mujeres. Algunas vestidas con armaduras y armas, ellas lo escoltaban, y había otras que vestían simples vestidos de color blanco, parecían camisones para dormir y estaban descalzas.

Sin entender nada siguió caminando y al fondo del gran salón había dos tronos, uno de ellos estaba vació y el otro estaba ocupado por una bella mujer. Los tronos eran dorados y estaban ubicados sobre unas escaleras, del lado izquierdo, podía verse una escalera que bajaba pero el rubio no podía ver hacia a donde, aunque pudo deducir que el lugar tenía niveles subterráneos. Del lado derecho, por el contrario, habían unas escaleras que subían. La mujer sentada en el trono tenía cabello rojo, un rojo muy intenso y sus ojos eran azules. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco, diferente al de las otras mujeres, este era muy llamativo. Parecía de unos 20 años y lo miraba con una sonrisa atenta, parecía algo emocionada. Le habló pero Naruto no entendió, su voz era suave pero inspiraba respeto.

-forstår fortsatt ikke -habló la mujer de cabello plateado, Naruto se exhaltó un poco al oírla

La mujer sentada en el trono dio una orden con su mano y la rubia y la de cabello azul alborotado que los habían interceptado en la entrada lo desataron. La peligrís aún lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Por que...

La peligrís le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano abierta, indicándole que se callara. La mujer sentada en el trono soltó una pequeña risa, y el rubio se sonrojó, provocando que el resto de las mujeres también se rieran. La mujer del cabello plateado seguía sería pero con un leve sonrojo. Una niña de unos 10 años se le acerco, tenía el cabello negro y largo. Le entregó una pequeña copa dorada con una sustancia verde. El Uzumaki observó la copa, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor y notó que todas lo miraban atentamente. Bebió rápidamente el contenido de la copa e hizo una pequeña mueca de asco, era viscoso y no sabía muy bien. Sintió un pequeño calor en su garganta, las más de 500 mujeres presentes lo miraban atentamente. Luego del calor en su boca, vino un leve mareó a su cabeza, la rubia y la mujer de cabello azul lo sujetaron con cuidado para que no se cayera.

-¿ahora, me dirás lo que quiero saber?

El rubio levantó la vista inmediatamente, sorprendido miró a la mujer pelirroja sentada frente a el. Lo miraba con su típica sonrisa.

-A juzgar por tu reacción, veo que el brebaje funcionó...

-¿Como es posible...?

Volvió a sentir un golpe a mano abierta en su cabeza, Naruto volteó a ver y la mujer de cabello plateado lo miraba seriamente.

-Solo hablaras si la matriarca te hace una pregunta -le dijo con frialdad

Las mujeres presentes sonrieron y algunas soltaron unas risitas. Naruto notó que el techo tenía unas especies de ventanas, dándole la forma de un gran panal de abejas.

-Soy Rias -se presentó- la mujer de la lanza es Rossweisse-San, la generala de mi ejercito ¿Cual es tu nombre, muchacho?

-Me llamo Naruto... Uzumaki

La mujer del cabello rojo sonrió levemente, como si esperara esa respuesta.

-Dime, Naruto-Kun... ¿recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

El joven trató de hacer memoria pero nada anterior a haberse levantado en la playa estaba claro, todo era negro.

-No -negó con la cabeza- no logro recordar nada...

Absolutamente todas las presentes se sorprendieron, incluyendo a Rossweisse, pero Rias se mantenía serena.

-Ya veo ¡Akeno, ya puedes venir! -alzó la voz

Una mujer con un kimono entró a la sala, la parte inferior del kimono era roja y la parte superior era de color blanco. Su cabello era negro y largo, estaba atado en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos eran de un color violeta. Parecía tener la misma edad que la mujer sentada en el trono.

-Dime, Naruto-Kun -la mujer tenía una gentil sonrisa- ¿reconoces este símbolo?

La mujer le mostró una banda ninja con el símbolo de Konoha, el Uzumaki sonrió, ese símbolo lo conocía muy bien.

-Es el símbolo del lugar donde nací -tomo la banda ninja y se la ató a la frente- ¿como la consiguieron?

Akeno se sonrojó e inmediatamente se arrodilló, se escucharon ruidos leves a sus espaldas. Cuando se volteó logró ver que todas las mujeres y chicas estaban arrodilladas, incluyendo a Rossweisse.

-Te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo -La pelirroja se puso de pie- tu... eres el hombre de la profecía -sonriendo tomó la mano del rubio- todo el templo, toda la isla, todo es tuyo

Naruto se sonrojó como un tomate.

-Te he esperado mucho... mi Rey -la pelirroja se arrodilló y apoyo su frente en la mano del joven

-Yo... eh... -no sabía que decir, su temperatura corporal aumentó y se sonrojó aún más

La pelirroja levantó la vista y acarició la mano del Uzumaki.

-¿Cual es su primer deseo, mi Rey? -Rossweisse, quien estaba detrás de el susurró en su oído

El joven Uzumaki no logró resistir todo y cayó inconsciente.

-¡¿Mi Rey?! -la mujer del cabello pelirrojo se le acercó algo asustada

-Descuide, majestad -Akeno trató de calmar a la pelirroja- solo está exhausto, debemos llevarlo a la habitación Real para que descanse...

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el techo, color dorado y con las ilustración de un árbol enorme grabado en el. Miró a su alrededor un poco confundido, noto que estaba en una gran cama, de aproximadamente tres plazas. Las sabanas eran blancas y lucían muy limpias. Al lado derecho estaba la puerta, al lado izquierdo había un balcón sin puerta por el que entraba la luz de la luna, y justo frente a el había un gran ropero. Se levanto como pudo y no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba desnudo.

-Esas mujeres extrañas... ¿De que profecía hablaban? -buscó algo en el ropero,había varios atuendos dorados con capas y demás, propios de un rey- pero que...

La puerta se abrió y Naruto se tapó sus partes inmediatamente.

-Mi señor, le traje su pantalón y su remera que tanto le gustan -era la mujer de cabello azul y corto, tenía la ropa que Naruto traía consigo cuando llegó a la isla- también tengo un mensaje de la Reina Rias, dijo que en cuanto se vistiera fuera a verla al Comedor Real

Naruto la miró directo a los ojos y la mujer se la sostuvo, tenía una leve sonrisa. Ella no traía su armadura, en vez de eso traía uno de esos camisones blancos y reveladores que el rubio había visto antes.

-Aquí le dejo su ropa -la peliazul dejó el pantalón y la remera sobre la cama- si necesita algo más, puede llamarme, estoy a su disposición... mi nombre es Xenovia por cierto -le sonrió y dejó la habitación

El joven Uzumaki se quedó en el cuarto, pensativo mientras se vestía.

Mientras tanto en el Comedor privado, Rias estaba sentada en la punta de una larga mesa rectangular con espacio para 6 personas, traía puesto un camisón rosado largo y escotado.

-Ya le entregué el mensaje majestad -indicó Xenovia mientras ingresaba

De un lado de la mesa estaban Rossweisse vestida con su armadura, y la rubia de ojos verdes vestida con uno de los camisones blancos comunes, ella era las más joven de la mesa. Del otro lado estaban Xenovia y Akeno, está ultima estaba vestida con su kimono, el mismo que tenía cuando apareció por primera vez.

-Disculpe, Rias-sama -la tímida rubia habló- ¿quien le dirá lo de... -se detuvo antes de terminar

-Descuida Asia-chan -la mujer en la punta tenía una sonrisa confiada- yo le explicaré todo...

Naruto ingresó al comedor y se sorprendió al ver a las 5 mujeres ahí. Estas hicieron una leve reverencia.

-Nos alegra tenerlo aquí majestad -Akeno sonrió y le indico la silla- por favor, tome asiento

El Uzumaki tomó asiento, tenía un extraña sensación. Rias esperó a que estuviera sentado para hablarle estaba algo nerviosa.

-Naruto-kun, además de mi, estas mujeres son las más confiables a su disposición -orgullosa de sus subordinadas- si usted quiere algo, puede confiar plenamente en ellas. Rossweisse como ya dije, es la generala del ejercito, y esta muchachita tímida es Asia -la rubia se sonrojó al recibir la mirada atenta de Naruto- junto con Xenovia son unas de las mejores guerreras. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, tenemos a Akeno, nuestra sacerdotisa y curandera -la pelinegra le sonrió al muchacho- sabe muchas cosas, puedes hablar con ella si tienes alguna duda sobre la profecía... o si quieres aprender cosas nuevas

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Rias-san, antes dijo que yo era el chico de la profecía ¿a que profecía se refiere?

La pelirroja hizo una seña y Akeno sacó un pergamino de sus mangas. Tenía unos dibujos muy extraños en el que se representaba a un joven naufrago hablando con una mujer con armadura, aparentemente esté chico tampoco recordaba nada. A Naruto le pareció extraño, ya que las letras del pergamino no las había visto jamás, pero aún así podía entenderlas.

-¿ese soy yo?

-Así es, Naruto-kun, tu eres el -Rossweisse le hablo seria- el muchacho que vino a la isla para ser nuestro Rey...

El rubio sonrió algo sonrojado ¿ser hokage? ¿para que ser hokage si puedes ser el Rey de toda una isla?

-Rias-San yo... tengo una duda ¿Como es que ustedes están aquí? digo... solo son mujeres, no creo que puedan reproducirse sin un hombre -estaba algo rojito

Las presentes soltaron unas risas mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba y Rossweisse se tocaba la frente con la mano.

-La isla -la pelirroja lo miró a los ojos y trago saliva- el oxigeno que sus arboles sueltan mediante la fotosíntesis tiene unas propiedades mágicas que nos mantiene jóvenes, pero eso no nos hace invulnerables

Naruto intentaba procesar la información.

-Osea que no envejecen, pero si alguien les da un golpe mortal pueden morir...uhmm -el joven sonrió mientras lo asimilaba- ¿entonces ahora tendré 16 años para siempre?

-Si, majestad, así es -le contestó Akeno- pero, si usted sufriera un accidente o fuera herido mortalmente podría morir, ya que aún es vulnerable

-Interesante 7u7

Mientras Naruto preguntaba cosas unas siete mujeres entraron al comedor, traían bandejas de plata con copas con vino y platos de comida, les sirvieron de una manera muy elegante y ceremonial y después dejaron la habitación. Rossweisse miró la comida con una gran sonrisa, era la primera vez que Naruto la veía sonreír, le pareció bonita.

-Naruto-sama, después del almuerzo comenzará su mandato -Xenovia lo miró- ¿Cuales serán sus primeras ordenes?

El rubio se quedó pensativo ¿Que sería lo primero?

-No lo se, Xenovia-san -se rasco la nuca con una boba sonrisa- lo pensaré muy bien 7w7

El vino sabía muy bien y los platos tenían jugosos cortes de carne con ensaladas, Naruto se sentía cómodo en su nuevo "hogar". Luego del almuerzo, Naruto y Rias fueron a caminar por la playa a pedido del Uzumaki, quería hablar con ella sobre varias cosas.

-¿Que significa el emblema que vi en la puerta del castillo? -le hablaba con total confianza- el del escudo y las dos lanzas...

-Es el emblema del "Clan de las Valquirias" -le contestó sonriendo sin dejar de caminar- así nos hacemos llamar

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo están aquí?

-Años -la pelirroja ni siquiera titubeó- tantos que no recuerdo...

-¿Y que pasó con los hombres de la isla?

-Verás... había un...

-¡MAJESTAD, MAJESTAD!

Xenovia apareció corriendo.

-Es el dragón -recuperó el aliento- ¡está atacando nuestro castillo!

-No puede ser -Rias se tocó la frente y miro a Naruto- Naruto-kun, por favor debes ayudarnos, este dragón nos ataca cada dos meses... es muy fuerte

El rubio ni siquiera se lo pensó.

-Está bien -el joven sonrió y se tronó los dedos de las manos- ¡yo me encargaré el!

Cuando llegaron había un enorme dragón escupiendo fuego desde el techo del castillo. Sus escamas era oscuras y con un tono rojizo, varios cuernos negros con la punta roja coronaban su cabeza. Las habitantes del castillo habían conseguido salir con vida, algunas estaban escondidas entre los arboles mientras que las mujeres con armadura y con sus espadas buscaban la manera de contenerlo. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Rossweisse se le acercó corriendo:

-¡Mi Rey! -hizo una rápida reverencia y señalo hacia el animal que estaba en el techo del castillo- está totalmente furioso, no deja de arrojar fuego desde que llegó

-¿Como es que no ha derrumbado el castillo? -Naruto acarició su mentón

-Nuestro hogar está hecho de Oro y Plata, Akeno usó su magia para conseguir que fuera muy resistentes, igual que las armaduras de nuestras guerreras...

El joven analizó la situación, algunas mujeres (las más jóvenes) estaban muy asustadas. Mientras el ideaba un plan, Rossweisse apareció con un gran espadón. Tenía una larga serpiente grabada en la hoja con la boca abierta exhibiendo sus dientes y con la lengua fuera.

-Esta es la espada de "Jormugandr, la serpiente del mundo" -anunció Rias- fue hecha por Xenovia y Rossweisse, y Akeno la ha bendecido para usted...

El Uzumaki tomó la espada, a pesar de ser enorme era muy ligera. Hizo unos movimientos con ella, acostumbrándose a su nueva arma. Caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras mientras el resto se quedaba a cubierto detrás de los arboles que rodeaban el templo. La bestia poso sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre el chico que tenía en frente, una sonrisa se asomó en su gran hocico y dejó ver sus afilados dientes. La bestia inhaló con fuerza, para lanzar su flamante aliento pero antes de lograrlo el Uzumaki corrió hacia el con la espada, dio un salto y le atravesó el cráneo. Una muerte instantánea.

Todas las presentes se quedaron con cara de asombro, ellas sabían que el rey sería alguien poderoso, pero jamás se imaginaron que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a un dragón con un solo ataque.

-Eso... fue... muy rápido -Rossweisse estaba petrificada

Naruto tomo la espada con ambas manos y comenzó a jalar hacia atrás, la carne se cortaba mientras el retiraba la espada de la cabeza de la bestia. Chorros de sangre saltaban hasta que finalmente, el joven retiró completamente la espada. Un incomodo silencio reinó durante unos segundos, cuando el rubio bajó del techo las mujeres presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar emocionadas.

-¡Ese es nuestro Rey!

-¡Es nuestro guardián!

-¡PREÑAME!

El joven sonreía como un niño en su cumpleaños mientras lo idolatraban, Rias y Rossweisse se le acercaron sonriendo.

-¡Eso fue increíble, mi Rey! -la mujer del cabello plateado estaba emocionada

-Sabía que lo harías... eres mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba -Rias lo miraba como una joven enamorada

Xenovia, Asia y Akeno se acercaron hacia ellos.

-Realmente nos libraste de esa bestia -Xenovia tenía sus brazos en jarra

-Mi Rey, el clan de las Valquirias se lo agradece -Akeno sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia

El joven rubio se sonrojó y entonces vino a la mente su primera orden.

-Ejem ejem -tosió y se aclaró la garganta- Yo, como su Rey, les ordeno que...

-¡WUUU EL REY! -una fangirl loca gritó por ahí

-Como les decía -el joven sonrió después de oír a la mujer- como su Rey, les ordeno a ustedes 5 que me llamen solo por mi nombre

Las 500 habitantes se sonrojaron, y eso incluía a las 5 de confianza.

-Esta bien, Naruto-san -Akeno sonrió- se hará su voluntad

2 Días después.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en su trono rodeado de mujeres, vestido con su ropa característica. La ropa de rey no le parecía cómoda, así que había mandado a hacer más ropa como la que el usaba. Naruto veía a dos mujeres luchando en ropa interior con espadas de madera, más que una lucha era una coreografía, todo estaba planeado. Rias observaba fijamente al Uzumaki, no podía creer que ese jovencito diez años menor que ella había vencido al dragón que las había molestado por años.

Una de las chicas que estaba con el rubio era rubia, esta le daba aire con un gran abanico, otra que tenía el cabello corto y azulado sostenía una bandeja con comida y bebida, había una pelinegra de su edad sentada en su regazo y dos más arrodilladas en el suelo, las dos eran castañas y con cabello ondulado. Sin duda el joven sacaba el máximo provecho a su mandato.

-Rias -Naruto arrancó a la mujer de sus pensamientos mientras veía la lucha- antes Akeno las autodenomino como "El clan de las Valquirias" ¿A que se refería con eso?

-Oh ehm... así nos hacemos llamar -le contestó sonriendo- eso significa el emblema en la puerta del castillo... te lo dije ayer mientras caminábamos en playa

-Es verdad -Naruto suspiró- iré a caminar

-¿Quieres compañía, Naruto-kun? -Rias lo miró atenta

-No, está bien -se paró del trono- volveré luego...

Salió del castillo y fue a recorrer la isla. Llevaba ya un buen rato caminando, no había mucho que ver, solo arboles y algunos animales. Llegó a una parte muy peculiar de la isla. Había una laguna y una cascada un poco alta, el agua desprendía vapor.

-Es una especie de sauna natural -el joven sonrió

Estaba por desvestirse para entrar, ya se había quitado la remera y entonces vio un vestido blanco en la orilla de la laguna.

-Hay alguien aquí -un poco desconfiado se escondió y examinó el lugar con la vista

En el centro del agua, sentada en un roca como una sirena, se encontraba Asia, la niña rubia de antes.

-¿Que hace aquí?

La jovencita estaba desnuda, lavaba su cuerpo sin preocupación creyendo que estaba sola. El joven, preso de la tentación decidió mirar un poco más. Ella aún era muy joven, pero alegraba la vista del rubio con sus pechos medianos. El largo cabello cubría su espalda y parte de su trasero. El Uzumaki tragó saliva, el era su Rey, con una simple orden ella podría hacer lo que el quisiera. Pero, algo lo detenía. Un leve sentimiento de culpa, quizá se tratase de ese amor que dejó en Konoha, ese amor que quizás nunca volvería a ver.

-¿Que haces aquí, Naruto-san? 7u7

Una voz femenina susurró en su oído, al tiempo que sentía unos brazos firmes abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¿Estas espiando? 7u7

El joven sintió unos pechos apoyándose en su espalda.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Y con esto concluyo este capitulo, en la mejor parte xD

Si ve comentarios pidiendo una continuación, la haré con gusto. Si no hay comentarios lamentablemente esto quedará aquí, lo cual sería bastante triste considerando lo mucho que me divertí escribiendo. Si tienes algún consejo o critica déjala en los comentarios, siempre y cuando sea con respeto :D

Nos leemos lml


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lector/a :D

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia deliciosa y zukulemta TuT

Estoy muy feliz por el apoyo que recibió el primer capitulo (Muchos pidieron Lemon 7u7) espero siga sí durante toda la historia. Al final del fanfic te dejaré una pequeña encuesta para que respondas en los comentarios, sin más que decir, te dejo con mi historia...

-/-/-/-/-

El Uzumaki sintió unos grandes y redondos pechos apoyándose en su espalda, mientras la mujer lo abrazaba por el cuello. La voz se le hizo conocida pero no podía adivinar a quien le pertenecía. Se sonrojó un poco por haber sido descubierto espiando.

-No sabía que a mi joven Rey le agradaran tanto las mujeres -la mujer le mordió la oreja con sensualidad

Naruto sintió que la mujer le mordisqueaba la oreja e inmediatamente se volteó para ver a una sonrojada Xenovia que lo miraba con seductoramente.

-¿Por que hiciste eso? -Naruto se rasco la oreja un poco sonrojado

-Mi trabajo es complacer a mi Rey en todo -la muchacha paso su lengua por su labio y se acercó a el un poco más de la cuenta- ¿o acaso no soy de su agrado? -le acarició el pecho con su delicada mano

-No es eso -el rubio se excitó un poco por la actitud de la mujer- solo que...

\- Mhmmm veo que eres tímido -llevo sus dedos a los labios del chico- haré lo que me pidas Naruto-Kun -sonrió sensualmente- solo debes darme la orden...

El rubio tragó saliva, después sonrió. Está bien, el jugaría a su juego, después de todo el era el Rey. Se fueron de las aguas termales para que Asia no los viera, volvieron al castillo. Quedaron en encontrarse en la habitación Real, pero irían por separado para no levantar sospechas. Xenovia no entendía porque Naruto no quería que nadie se enterase de eso, pero le importó muy poco, ya que ser la amante del Rey era un honor.

Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban en la habitación señalada, Xenovia traía su camisón blanco. Al parecer, las mujeres del lugar cuando no usaban armadura debían usar dicho camisón, que era bastante sexy. El rubio estaba sentado al borde de la cama y la peliazul estaba arrodillada frente a el.

-¿Cual será su primera orden, Naruto-kun? -la mujer arrodillada en el suelo lo miro con sensualidad

Naruto tragó saliva, no había pensado en eso.

-Ehm yo -tartamudeó un poco- quiero... ehm...

-Shhh -la peliazul lo calló con su dedo y soltó una risita juguetona- ya se... solo déjate llevar

Xenovia se le acercó un poco y le dio un candente beso directo en los labios. El joven sin mucha experiencia le siguió el beso. Ella metió su lengua en la boca del jovencito provocando que este se sonrojara, una pequeña erección comenzó a notarse en su pantalón. La peliazul rompió el beso con lentitud, sonriendo pasó su lengua por sus labios provocando que el rubio se sonrojara aún más.

-Vaya... veo que te gustó -sonrió mirando con lujuria la erección del muchacho- voy a continuar 7w7

Cuando Naruto se puso de pie ella le bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando su miembro duro al descubierto. Lo miró enamorada, hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía uno. Con una sonrisa tomó el pene con su mano derecha y lo movió un poco.

-Luce muy bien 7u7

Se acercó un poco y con su lengua tibia y humeda comenzó a lamer la punta.

-Ohhh TwT -el rubio dejó salir un gemido

La peliazul puso sus manos en la cadera del chico y metió todo el miembro del rubio en su boca. Naruto dejó salir otro gemido y puso sus manos en los hombres de Xenovia. Ella siguió chupándolo, un poco más rápido y con las manos en la cintura del joven.

-Se siente bien -El Uzumaki puso ambas manos en la cabeza de la chica- me gusta TwT

Xenovia abrazó al joven por la cintura y empezó a chupar su miembro más rápido. Naruto sintió ese cosquilleo particular en su pene.

-Ahgh.. yo...

Solto un suspiro largo mientras se venía en la boca de la chica, todo su semen caliente entraba directo a la garganta de la joven.

-Uhm TwT -la joven se tragó el jugo de amor de su rey- Deliciosa 7u7

Naruto se sonrojó como un niño. Y ella le dio un beso en la punta del glande.

-Debo cumplir guardia mi Rey -le dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios- si quiere más solo mandeme a llamar -sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto, fue directo a ponerse su armadura para patrullar los alrededores

Naruto se quedó en el cuarto, se puso un bóxer y decidió dormir un poco. Se acostó boca arriba en el centro de la gran cama y se tapó hasta la mitad. Miró al techo, tenía unos raros dibujos. Había un árbol raro con algunas manzanas. "Extraño... muy extraño" Sonrió el jovencito. Antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Pasaron varias horas, cuando se despertó pudo ver por la ventana del balcón que ya había anochecido. Sintió unos pasos en la puerta y dirigió la vista hacia allí.

-Perdón por despertarlo, Naruto-san -Asia estaba parada en la puerta, vestida con uno de esos camisones- Rias-sama me pidió que lo despertara para la cena -lucía algo tímida

-Esta bien -el rubio le sonrió para intentar calmar su timidez- iré en un momento

Se vistió algo somnoliento y fue hasta el baño de la habitación a lavarse la cara, durante ese tiempo Asia lo había estado esperando en la puerta.

-¿Por que me esperas? -le preguntó mientras se secaba la cara

-Simplemente quiero hacerle compañía -la rubia lo miró algo sonrojada ya que no se esperaba la pregunta- pero si quiere me voy

-No, está bien -el rubio le sonrió

Luego de un rato, el Rey y sus 5 mujeres de confianza estaban en el comedor Real. Habían terminado de cenar y ahora degustaban un delicioso helado como postre.

-Naruto-san -Rossweisse lo miró con algo de amabilidad, le costaba un poco perder su seriedad- ¿Disfruta de su estadía con nosotras?

-Si, la he pasado bien desde que llegué a la isla -probó el helado con una sonrisa

Las presentes sonrieron orgullosas, para ellas no había nada mejor que saber que su Rey estaba siendo feliz. El rubio notó que el kimono de Akeno estaba algo abierto, dejando ver una buena parte de sus pechos. Luego del postre Naruto salió del comedor, tenía en mente una nueva orden. Una que quizás cambiaría el estilo de vida de las 5 mujeres de confianza, o quizás solo sería algo normal. Llamó a Akeno a su habitación, cuando esta llegó Naruto estaba en el balcón mirando hacia la jungla que rodeaba el castillo.

-¿Que es lo que quiere, Naruto-san? -Le preguntó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba

-Tengo una orden, en realidad dos -dijo sin despegar la vista de la jungla

-¿Cual es? -Akeno sacó un pergamino y una pluma de la manga de su kimono

-Quiero una cama más grande, y todas las noches, 2 de las 5 dormirán conmigo

La pelinegra lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada, pero luego de unos segundos le sonrió.

-Entendido -anotó todo en el pergamino- se lo comunicaré a Rias -guardó el pergamino en sus mangas y lo miró atenta- ¿Cual era la otra orden?

El rubio sonrió pervertidamente y se volteó para ver a los ojos a la mujer.

-Quiero verte los pechos 7w7

Akeno se sonrojo pero le sonrió pervertidamente.

-Seguro, sus deseos son ordenes -la mujer se quitó la parte superior de su kimono con lentitud, dejando a la vista sus grandes senos

-Que bonitos -se acercó y los tocó con suavidad

Sonrojado cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos, levantándolos un poco. Naruto los masajeó sonriendo, y ella miró a otro lado sonrojada. Le gustaba que la tocara, pero sentía algo de timidez.

-Naruto-san... uhmm -dejó salir un pequeño gemido- ¿por que me pide esto ahora?

-Durante la cena, noté que tienes los pechos más grandes que el resto de las chicas -la miró sonriendo sin dejar de tocarla- entonces pensé ¿Por que no tocarlos? después de todo, tu eres solo mía ¿Verdad?

Akeno se sonrojó, sintió algo de orgullo al saber que Naruto la tenía como una de sus favoritas.

-Si, mi Rey -tomó al rubio por los hombros- yo soy solo suya -atrajo al rubio hacia ella, provocando que este metiera su cara entre sus grandes pechos

El joven sonriendo frotó su cara con las tetas de la chica mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-A la cama -el joven sonrió y la besó en los labios, la pelinegra se sonrojó bastante- a la cama, ya...

La pelinegra no perdió ni un segundo y se acostó en la cama boca arriba, Naruto se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer dejando su miembro a la vista otra vez, estaba tieso y palpitaba un poco. Se sentó en el abdomen de la mujer y puso su miembro entre sus pechos mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-¿Quieres esto, Naruto-kun? -sonriendo apretó el miembro del joven con sus pechos

-Mhmm... tus pechos están tibios TwT

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, frotando su pene con los grandes senos de la pelinegra. Sonriendo el muchacho sentía con cada célula de su pene las suaves tetas de las pelinegra, grandes y suaves 7w7

-¿Se siente rico? -la mujer puso su característica mirada seductora

El joven ni siquiera tuvo que responder, ya que su mirada de placer lo decía todo. Cada vez que el rubio empujaba hacia adelante la pelinegra aprovechaba para la lamer la punta de su miembro. El joven apuró el trámite y se movió más rápido. La mujer sonrió pervertidamente, podía sentir como el miembro del joven palpitaba entre sus pechos.

-¡Ahmmm...Akeno-san!

Naruto cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tres chorros de semen saltaron directo al rostro de la joven.

-...

-Lo... lo siento -el joven sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Descuida, Naruto-kun -la joven sonrió y se sentó en la cama- debo hacer un pequeño estudio con esto

La joven puso el semen del muchacho en un frasco que sacó de quien sabe donde.

-¿Un estudio? ¿Para que?

-Te lo diré luego -Akeno sonrió mientras se vestía- su nueva cama estará lista mañana

La pelinegra salió del cuarto y el rubio se quedó solo nuevamente, salió al balcón y se apoyó en la barandilla. La noche reinaba en la solitaria isla, el joven miró hacia la jungla. Decidió que sería buena idea dar un paseo nocturno antes de dormir. Se vistió y tomó la espada que se le había obsequiado y sin pensarlo saltó del balcón, cayendo de pie en el verde césped que rodeaba el castillo. Las dos valquirias que montaban guardia al pie de las escaleras se sorprendieron al verlo aparecer de la nada.

-¿A donde va, mi Rey? ¿Quiere compañía? -se atrevió a preguntar una

-No no, iré a dar un paseo, ya regreso...

Ambas mujeres observaron como el rubio se perdía en la oscuridad de la jungla. Naruto podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, solo necesitaba concentrar un poco de chacra en sus ojos. A pesar de ser una técnica simple, por alguna razón solo el podía controlarla.

Caminó durante una hora hasta que logró ver una cueva, sin pensarlo entró. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una sustancia viscosa, estaba caminando mirando alrededor cuando de repente sintió que el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. Cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-Agh...Carajo -se quedó allí intentando recuperar el aliento

Aún estaba en el suelo cuando escuchó débiles gemidos de algún animal extraño. Se puso de pie y notó que estaba en una especie de túnel. Como todo macho pecho peludo empezó a seguir el camino para ver a que animal pertenecían los gemidos. Caminó bastante, los gemidos se intensificaban, ya no era uno, eran varios. Llegó al final del túnel y se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que observaba.

Casi 100 pequeños dragones, no más grandes que un chihuahua. Exaltados comenzaron a volar alrededor del rubio, como una gran plaga de murciélagos. Se abalanzaron sobre el y comenzaron a morderlo y rasguñarlo. Lograron romper su remera y hacerle varias heridas. Furioso el joven tomó su espadón y comenzó a repartir espadazos a diestra y siniestra en todas direcciones. Poco a poco los cuerpecillos sin vida de esos engendros comenzaban a amontonarse en el suelo, hasta que no quedó ninguno. Algún que otro cuerpo sin vida tiritaba en el suelo, pero nada más. Muy débil a causa de la sangre que había perdido comenzó a caminar hacía el final del túnel. Había un pequeño nido hecho con paja y sobre el, estaba lo que podría ser un huevo, del tamaño de un melón. Su forma era extraña, parecía estar hecho de roca. El rubio sin pensarlo guardó el "huevo" en su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir de la cueva.

Cuando las valquirias lo vieron llegar se asustaron un poco. Estaba cubierto de sangre y usaba su espada como apoyo ya que apenas podía caminar. Ambas guardias corrieron a ayudarlo.

-Fue un paseo interesante -susurró el joven Rey

-Descuide, majestad, lo llevaremos con la sacerdotisa, Akeno-sama

-Mhmmm... buena idea 7w7

Naruto se desmayó mientras las jóvenes lo ayudaban a subir las escaleras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, despertó en su habitación. Tenía vendas en sus brazos y su abdomen, una curita en la mejilla y también tenía vendada la frente.

-¿Que te sucedió?

La voz de Rias lo exaltó.

-¿Uhm? -con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en la cama

-Las valquirias que te encontraron dijeron que casi te mueres -la pelirroja tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y tomó su mano- ¿Donde estabas?

-Solo salí a pasear -se acostó mirando al techo- me caí en una cueva y terminé peleando con un enjambre de dragones pequeños...

-¿Un enjambre? -la pelirroja se acostó al lado del joven, tenía puesto su camisón rosado

-Si... eran demasiados -el joven se sonrojó un poco ya que Rias comenzó a acariciarle la barbilla

-Uhm... el dragón que mataste el otro día -se sentó en la cama y miró hacia el balcón- seguro dejó muchos huevos

-Huevos... hablando de eso, tengo uno

-Lo sabemos -la pelirroja sonrió- Akeno lo está estudiando, no fue muy inteligente traerlo aquí, pero podríamos amansarlo en cuanto nazca

Naruto soltó un suspiro y miró al techo.

-Rias... tengo una orden para ti

Mostró una sonrisa emocionada, hasta ahora el no le había dado ninguna orden solo para ella.

-¿Cual es, Naruto-kun?

-Quiero que duermas conmigo... desnuda 7w7

Rias sonrió un poco sonrojada, comenzó a quitarse el camisón y se paró frente a el, con una mano en su cintura. Tenía algo de bello púbico rojo en su pubis.

-¿Así esta bien? -preguntó con una mirada seductora

-Si, ahora ven 7u7

La mujer se acostó a su lado y ambos se taparon con las blancas sabanas de la cama. Naruto la abrazó sin pudor, metiendo su cara entre los pechos grandes que tenía en frente y con sus manos en el trasero de la chica. Ella lo abrazó un poco sonrojada y le dio un beso en al frente.

-No vuelvas a irte así... me asusté mucho cuando te vi todo herido y lastimado

-Está bien -el Uzumaki sonrió y cerró sus ojos- tus tetas serán mi almohada por esta noche...

Al día siguiente.

La pelirroja fue la primera en despertar, el sol que entraba por la ventana le resultaba un poco incomodo. Se apartó un poco del hombre que la abrazaba para poder verlo "Se ve muy tierno" pensó con una mano tapándose los labios y algo sonrojada. Naruto dormía plácidamente, Rias le acarició la mejilla sutilmente. Aún estaba vendado a causa de las heridas. Se puso su camisón y salió del cuarto, en dirección a la habitación de Akeno. La Habitación Real estaba cruzando la ultima puerta de un largo pasillo, donde había otras 5 puertas que conducían a las distintas habitaciones de las 5 mujeres de confianza. En el mismo pasillo, había otra gran puerta que conducía al comedor privado.

El rubio despertó y notó que la pelirroja ya no estaba. Esto no le molestó, ya que ella era la Reina y seguro tenía cosas que hacer. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, soltó un suspiro al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. Realmente le gustaba vivir en la isla, pero deseaba poder recordar un poco más de lo que era antes. Solo podía recordar arduos entrenamientos, y un leve amorío con una chica de ojos extraños cuyo nombre no recordaba. Le gustaría poder traer a esa chica a la isla, para que fuera una de las mujeres de confianza. ella sería la sexta...

-Buenos días, Naruto-san, le traje el desayuno -una alegre Asia ingresó a la habitación arrancándolo de sus pensamientos

Tenía puesta su armadura y traía una bandeja de plata con café y tostadas.

-Gracias, Asia -el rubio tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre su regazo

La rubia notó que algo le pasaba al muchacho.

-¿Naruto-san, que ocurre? -se preocupó un poco

-¿Uhm? o no es nada... es solo que -el joven tragó saliva- Después del desayuno ¿me mostrarías que hay en el nivel subterráneo del castillo?

-¿Mhmm? oh, ahí no hay nada -Asia se sentó al borde de la cama- solo están las habitaciones de las demás chicas, la cocina, la armería...y... no se que más -la rubia le sonrió algo sonrojada

-Ya veo...

Naruto soltó un suspiro y comenzó a beber el café, estaba endulzado en el punto perfecto ¿Por que esas mujeres sabían exactamente como le gustaba su café? ¿Acaso eran mágicas?

-Entonces, Asia después me acompañaras en un paseo -le sonrió

-Si, me encantaría -la rubia contestó emocionada y feliz

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa y bebió su café con más tranquilidad.

-Que idiota soy, casi lo olvido -Asia soltó un suspiro-Naruto-kun, quítese los vendajes...

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-Akeno-san me enseñó... ella descubrió que yo tengo la habilidad de curar a las personas, pero hasta esta mañana no sabía usarla bien -la joven comenzó a desvendar al joven- así que, ahora podré curarlo casi instantáneamente

-Vaya -el joven la ayudó con los vendajes- quiero ver eso 7w7

Asia cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar. Unas misteriosas auras verdes rodearon las delicadas manos de la rubia, ella las acercó a las heridas del joven y comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente. Naruto se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto un poder así, o al menos no recordaba haber visto algo parecido. Pasaron unos minutos y el Uzumaki ya estaba completamente recuperado.

-¿Mejor? -La joven le sonrió feliz

-Si, mucho mejor 7u7

Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar ropa en su armario. Asia se puso roja como un tomate ya que el estaba desnudo.

-¿Lista para nuestro paseo?

-Si Naruto-san, lo esperaré abajo -sonrojadísima salió del cuarto sin darle tiempo de responder al rubio

Cuando el joven salió, Asia estaba al pie de las escaleras esperándolo, tenía puesto su camisón blanco. Lo esperaba ansiosa con una sonrisa, estaba algo nerviosa ya que no se esperaba poder salir a "pasear" con el rey.

-¿A donde quieres ir, Naruto-san? -preguntó amablemente

-No se... esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, Rias me dijo que a ti te gusta pasear

-Uhm, es cierto -la joven hizo memoria- ¡ah ya se! hay un lugar tranquilo al que siempre voy cuando quiero relajarme

-Pues, guíame -Respondió el Uzumaki

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Naruto iba unos dos pasos atrás de la rubia, ella le contaba cosas y Naruto escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Y como fue que llegaron aquí?

-No recuerdo exactamente -contestó Asia, con su típica expresión angelical y amable- solo recuerdo que la señorita Rias y yo despertamos desnudas en la playa, después nos encontramos con otras mujeres que misteriosamente también estaban desnudas y al saber que había criaturas peligrosas aquí decidimos unirnos... pasaron muchos años y Akeno-san pasó noches investigando la isla, así fue como descubrió que los arboles soltaban el oxigeno que nos mantenía jóvenes...

-Ufff me hubiera encantado verlas ¿Y que hay del idioma? -Naruto no perdía de vista el dorado cabello de la jovencita

-Oh, eso pasó cuando empezamos a beber la sabia de los arboles -se sonrojó- realmente sabía muy bien, era bastante dulce así que pues..una noche la usamos para brindar ya que habíamos conseguido construir una gran parte del castillo, así que cuando la bebimos, Puff, todas empezamos a hablar así... fue muy raro ya que podíamos entendernos a pesar de ser un idioma desconocido

Caminaban constante pero sin prisa, los ojos del rubio se posaron en las caderas y en la cola de la chica. Estaba casi hipnotizado por el vaivén que hacían estas cuando la rubia caminaba. El camisón era algo transparente, así que podía ver gran parte del cuerpo de Asía, tenía ropa interior blanca, muy angelical 7u7

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron a las aguas termales, las mismas donde Naruto la había visto bañarse hace apenas un día. Tomó asiento y se mojo los pies en el agua caliente, Naruto seguía de pie detrás de ella. El rubio se sentó detrás de ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la frágil muñequita que tenía en frente.

-Me encanta venir aquí -la joven se volteó y lo miro con una sonrisa- es mi lugar secreto...

-/-/-/-/-

Y con esto finalizo el segundo capítulo de esta historia 7u7

Ahora si, les dejo la gran pregunta. No suelo dejar que otras personas decidan por mi, pero esta vez haré un cambio :D

En el próximo capitulo. Naruto:

-FOLLARÁ SALVAJEMENTE CON ASIA

-Tendrá una tierna relación sexual con la frágil e inocente niña

La decisión más votada será la que veremos en el próximo capítulo. También he visto que piden que agregue más chicas, y lo haré pero luego de que Naruto se haya relacionado con las 5 de confianza, de aquí a dos capítulos quizá (?

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos lml


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente :D

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "La Isla De Las Valquirias"

Si leyeron los comentarios, ya saben que sucederá con la pequeña Asia 7u7

Espero lo disfruten, y pido una disculpa por la tardanza ya que tuve varios inconvenientes. Sin más que decir los dejó con mi historia :D

-/-/-/-/-

La rubia estaba disfrutando de la cálida agua acariciando sus pies, tenía su trasero apoyado en el miembro del joven. Naruto la abrazó y se apoyó en la espalda de la chica. Asia se sonrojó un poco y puso sus manos en las de el, se volteó y lo miró a los ojos. El rubio miró sus pequeños labios rosados, lo llamaban. Ambos se acercaron mutuamente, cada vez más, hasta que finalmente sus bocas se estrecharon con suavidad. Ella no tenía prácticamente nada de experiencia, pero a el eso no le molestó. Decidió darle un poco más de pasión al beso y apresuró un poco sus labios. Asia notó una llamativa erección tocando su trasero.

-Naruto-san -La rubio lo miró muy sonrojada

El joven la tomó por la cintura mientras la besaba, muy sonrojada Asia se volteó y rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas. De esta forma, Naruto podía sentir la entrepierna de la chica tocando su miembro tieso. La rubia comenzó a moverse lentamente, acariciando el miembro tieso que sentía en su entrepierna. Naruto le apretó un poco el trasero con sus manos, lo masajeó a su gusto haciendo que soltara unos leves gemidos.

-Al suelo -le ordenó entre besos- ponte a cuatro patas...

Asia obedeció y una vez en la posición levantó un poco el camisón blanco para que el pudiera ver su trasero semi cubierto por unas angelicales bragas blancas. El notó que sus bragas estaban algo húmedas y sonrió, era buena señal.

-Naruto-kun... no me mires mucho -la rubia estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada

El Uzumaki se le acercó y acarició el trasero firme de la rubia, le dio unas nalgadas que ella recibió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Finalmente, le quitó las bragas que le estorbaban y miró el virgen sexo que ella tenía. Se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando a la vista su miembro duro y tieso. Asia miró algo asustada y sonrojada como Naruto ponía su miembro en su entrada. El rubio comenzó a empujar lento, algo impedía débilmente su avance. Pero empujo tan fuerte que dicha cosa acabó rompiéndose, Asía apretó sus puños y unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas rosadas.

-¿Estas bien? -Naruto la miró algo preocupado

-Si -respondió mientras secaba sus lagrimas con una leve sonrisa- por favor no te detengas...

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó gentilmente, se movía lento para lograr que la rubia se acostumbrara. Al cabo de unos segundos Asia cambió sus gemidos de dolor por unos profundo gemidos de placer. Ella se levantó un poco dejando solo sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo y besó al rubio, como pudo lo abrazó con un solo brazo y con el otro le tomó una de las manos que tenía en su cintura. Comenzó a embestirla un poco más rápido. La tomó por las caderas y la acostó con la espalda apoyada en el suelo, como estaba la penetró y empezó a embestirla nuevamente. Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y brazos fuertemente.

-Te quiero Naruto-kun -lo miró muy sonrojada y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

Naruto se sonrojó bastante pero no dejó de moverse.

-Yo también te quiero, Asia...

Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su miembro y se movió aún más rápido. La abrazó fuertemente al mismo tiempo que acababa en su interior, la rubia correspondió al abrazo y cerró sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del joven.

Momentos después

Naruto estaba dando un paseo por la parte subterránea del castillo. Lo que Asia había dicho era cierto, solo había algunas habitaciones para las demás mujeres. Las chicas del lugar lo miraban con una sonrisa, algunas hacían reverencias. Caminó por los largos pasillos hasta que llegó a una puerta, un poco diferente a las demás ya que no era de oro y plata, esta era de madera. Tenía una pequeña cerradura dorada.

-Encontraste mi oficina

La voz lo exaltó un poco, Akeno estaba detrás de el con una sonrisa.

-Ven, pasa...

La pelinegra sacó una llave de plata de entre sus pechos y la introdujo en la cerradura, le dio dos vueltas a la izquierda y tres a la derecha. Se escucharon varios sonidos extraños, Naruto se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió sola de par en par. El lugar no era muy grande, había un escritorio mediano y una biblioteca con varios libros. Varios candelabros iluminaban la oficia rustica de la pelinegra. Sobre la mesa había un cojín morado donde reposaba el huevo que el había traído hace un día. Estaba rodeado por velas mágicas que la pelinegra había puesto para mantenerlo caliente.

-Luce muy diferente -el joven se acercó y lo miró atentamente

Era cierto, la fina capa de roca que lo cubría estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo.

-Está por eclosionar, calculo que le queda un día o dos... es un dragón galés, pero por alguna razón una extraña mutación en sus células cambió el color de su piel y sus escamas

Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido por todo lo que la mujer sabía.

-¿Y de que color será?

-Pues varía... las más posibles son que sea negro o de color rojo, un rojo muy intenso

El joven trató de imaginárselo, estaba muy emocionado por la idea de tener su propio dragón.

-Oye Akeno... ¿para que era el semen que guardaste el otro día? -le preguntó sonrojado

-Ah eso, solo era para estudiar tu salud... no te preocupes por ello -la mujer comenzó a buscar un libro en su estante- tenía por aquí un libro sobre la crianza de los dragones...

-¿De donde sacas estos libros?

-Por ahora no podemos decírtelo -la voz de Rias lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta

Ahí estaba ella, de pie y con una seria mirada.

-Naruto-san, necesito hablar contigo... a solas

El joven sintió terror de la mirada que tenía la pelirroja.

-Sígueme, por favor

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Deberías ir -Akeno lo miró con una sonrisa- debe ser algo importante

El joven caminó detrás de la pelirroja, ella iba muy seria y callada. Estuvo así todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la Habitación Real y la pelirroja abrió la puerta.

-Entra.

El rubio obedeció sin chistar y entró al cuarto, detrás de el entró Rias y cerró la puerta. Se quedo apoyada en la pared con la mirada baja.

-¿Sucede algo? -Naruto la miró mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Yo... me enteré que tuviste relaciones con otras chicas -lo miró directo a los ojos, una lagrima rodó por su ojo- se suponía que yo sería la primera, yo soy la Reina

El Uzumaki se sonrojó un poco "¿Rompí la profecía?" "Por Dios ¿ahora un asteroide va a destruir la tierra o algo por el estilo?" le dio doscientas vueltas al asunto.

-Yo quería ser la primera -la pelirroja lo arrinconó contra la pared- se suponía que era mi derecho 7-7

-Yo... lo lamento -el joven la tomó por los hombros- es mi culpa, yo les ordené que hicieran eso...

-No -lo empujó violentamente contra la pared- ¡no acepto tus disculpas!

La pelirroja se fue del cuarto y el se quedó recalculando la situación. En cuanto salió se topó con Asia, que estaba viendo en dirección hacia donde Rias se había ido molesta.

-Oh Naruto-san

-Ahora no Asia -Naruto siguió caminando, en dirección por donde se había ido la pelirroja

La rubia se quedó parada en la puerta observando algo preocupada como Naruto se alejaba, tenía una bandeja con un postre para el.

Se recorrió medio castillo en busca de la mujer, le preguntó a todas las chicas que se encontraba hasta que una valquiria que se dirigía hacia el comedor le dijo que la había visto caminando en la playa, le agradeció y salió a buscarla.

Llevaba un rato caminando cuando la vio arrodillada en la arena. Se le acercó y se quedó parado detrás de ella. La pelirroja se percató de su presencia, pero no volteó a verlo. El rubio se acercó y tomó asiento en la cálida arena, a su lado. La pelirroja estaba abrazando sus piernas y tenía las rodillas pegadas a sus pechos. Su camisón rosado y su largo cabello carmesí se movían con el viento.

-Lo siento, Rias

Naruto rompió el silencio.

-No sabía que tu debías ser la primera...

-No debía... yo quería ser la primera -lo miró, sus ojos que aún tenían algunas lagrimas

Tomó las delicadas manos de la chica y la vio a los ojos.

-Tu... ¿Me quieres?

-Mucho, Naruto-san... se que nos conocemos muy poco... pero... quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu Reina...

El joven tragó saliva.

-Tu ya eres mi Reina...

La pelirroja se sonrojó como un tomate y observó sorprendida como el rubio se acercaba para besarla. Cerró sus ojos y decidió corresponder. "Y así es como se controla a las nenas..." Pensó el rubio. Lo ultimo que quería por el momento era que todas se pelearan entre si, eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

-Escúchame, no me molesta que te relaciones con otras chicas, Después de todo eres el Rey... pero siempre y cuando yo sea la favorita

-¿A donde quieres llegar? -el rubio le acarició la mejilla

-Por favor, quita la ley de que dos chicas deban dormir contigo -lo abrazó sonriendo- en la noche te quiero solo para mi 7w7

El joven lo pensó un poco, Rias estaba pidiendo mucho. Pero accedió...

-Está bien, quitaré la ley

"Ni si quiera pude probarla y ya tendré que quitarla, mierda" La pelirroja sonrió y volvió a besarlo, luego se puso de pie.

-¿A donde vas?

-Te prepararé algo especial -le sonrió y caminó con dirección al castillo- una sorpresa para esta noche :3

El rubio se quedó solo sentado en la arena "Carajo..." Se acostó y miró hacia el cielo, el sol chocando en su rostro era una sensación agradable. Cerró sus ojos un momento y antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia arriba, pudo ver una tela roja con algunas lineas naranjas y amarillas, por el sonido de los grillos pudo darse cuenta de que ya era de noche. Estaba acostado en una gran cama de sabanas rojas y doradas, había muchas almohadas.

-Al fin despertaste -la suave voz de Rias terminó de despertarlo, estaba con su camisón rosado y tenía su cabello recogido- ¿dormiste bien?

-Si -se fregó los ojos- ¿que es esto?

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una tienda de campaña hecha de telas rojas y amarillas. Estas eran sostenidas por cuatro pilares de madera en los que había faroles con una vela encendida en su interior, estos eran más que suficientes para iluminar la tienda.

-¿Como pasó...

-Le pedí a las chicas que instalaran esta tienda en la playa -lo interrumpió- de esta forma podemos estar solos un rato, y en un ambiente romántico -agregó un poco sonrojada

"Ellas hicieron todo mientras dormía" Pensó el rubio "Que hábiles...y sigilosas"

-Oye... Naruto-kun -Rias tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado en la gran cama- ¿Puedes recordar cosas de tu antiguo hogar?

-Solo un poco ¿Por qué?

-Pues... quiero conocerte mejor -le sonrió y acarició su mejilla- cuéntame más de ti...

Naruto sonrió levemente, al fin había una mujer del reino que se interesara en su pasado y no solo en complacerlo. El rubio le contó lo poco que recordaba, los arduos entrenamientos, las épicas batallas... y también que era huérfano.

-Que triste -Rias lo abrazó e hizo que el rubio se apoyará en su busto- debe ser duro tener que apañartelas tu solo...

El joven sentía el amor que la pelirroja le transmitía al estar apoyado en su gran busto natural 7u7 Sus pechos suaves eran la almohada perfecta para el.

-Parece que lo disfrutas -le acarició la mejilla- ¿Te gustan mis pechos?

-Si -asintió con una sonrisa- son grandes y suaves -metió su cara en ellos y los tocó hábilmente

Sonrojada y sonriendo acaricio con gentileza el salvaje cabello del rubio, quien estaba concentrado en fregar su cara con las grandes tetas que tenía en frente.

-¿Naruto-kun, quieres verlas? -le sonrió y se tocó uno de sus pechos

-Sii si quiero -se apartó un poco

Rias sonrió y sonrojada se bajó un poco el camisón rosado, lo suficiente como para que sus pechos quedaran a la vista del rubio. No traía ropa interior. Comenzó a besarlo mientras se subía sobre el de manera sutil, sentada sobre su miembro le acarició el cabello sonriendo. Naruto le tocó el trasero y comenzó a chupar el pecho izquierdo con algo de brusquedad.

-Ahm -la pelirroja dejó salir un gemido- eres brusco 7w7

El rubio sonrió sin dejar de lamer los pechos de la mujer, Rias soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir la lengua tibia del joven haciendo círculos alrededor de su pezón rosado. Con suavidad la tomó de la cintura y la acostó boca arriba en la cama, comenzó a besarla con intensidad mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Hábilmente le quitó el camisón y ella lo ayudó a desvestirse. Una vez desnudos el rubio se subió sobre ella, besándola intensamente mientras ella acariciaba su cuerpo desde la espalda hasta sus hombros. El miembro de Naruto estaba tieso y listo para seguir, se acomodó en la vagina de la chica y empujó lentamente hacia adelante. La pelirroja al sentir el miembro del joven en su interior lo abrazó con sus brazos y piernas.

El Uzumaki un poco sonrojado comenzó a moverse lento. Rias soltaba pequeños gemidos mezclados con suspiros mientras perdía su castidad. El largo cabello carmesí de la Reina estaba desparramado sobre la cama, el leve sonido de las olas en la playa se mezclaba con los gemidos de placer cada vez más intensos de la pelirroja. Con cada embestida Naruto podía sentir la cálida vagina de la mujer abrazando su miembro, como si ella estuviera hecha para el.

-Naruto-kun -lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un tierno besó que el rubio recibió con gusto- Te quiero Naruto-kun

Comenzó a embestirla más rápido, por el placer Rias apoyó su cabeza en la almohada mientras gemía más alto.

-¡Si Naruto! ¡Dame más! -entre gemidos y jadeando- ¡No pares! ¡P-Por favor! ¡N-No te detengas!

Comenzó a arañar la espalda del rubio, con cada movimiento de su compañero se acercaba más al orgasmo. Las ultimas embestidas fueron clave... Ambos comenzaron a sentir un abrazador calor en todo su cuerpo mientras acababan. Un intenso orgasmo los dejó derrotados.

El joven estaba apoyado en los pechos de la pelirroja, ambos fundidos en un abrazo. Protagonistas de uno de los actos más hermosos de la vida. Jadeaban e intentaban recuperar el aliento, poco a poco su respiración se normalizaba.

-Yo también te quiero, Rias... -la miró con una sonrisa

-Me alegra oír eso -con una gran sonrisa lo abrazó, haciendo que hundiera su cara en sus senos

Se quitó de encima de la pelirroja y se acostó a su lado. Rias limpio el semen tibio que salía de su vagina con una toalla, luego ambos se taparon con las sabanas y se abrazaron mutuamente. Naruto no tenía sueño ya que apenas se había despertado de una larga siesta.

-¿No quieres dormir, Naruto? -preguntó Rias mientras le acariciaba la barbilla y la mejilla

-No tengo mucho sueño a decir verdad...

-¿Mhmm quieres comer un postre?

El joven asintió y se sentó en la cama. Rias se paró desnuda como estaba y buscó algo entre una mochila que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Naruto observó el trasero y la espalda bien formada de la chica, pensaba en cosas para hacer en su próximo encuentro.

-Mira, Naruto -la pelirroja sacó una bandeja de plata que tenía la tapa puesta- Asia te había preparado esto... pero por alguna razón no pudo dartelo

Naruto recordó cuando hace apenas unas horas por salir tras Rias había ignorado a Asia "Ella traía una bandeja en su mano" sintió algo de culpa por no haber aceptado su regalo en ese momento "Luego se lo compensaré"

Rias destapó la bandeja y había un delicioso pastel de chocolate y café bien conservado. Naruto no entendía como podía permanecer tan perfecto, quizás la bandeja era mágica o algo así ya que en el momento de destaparla pudo ver un pequeño destello de energía.

-Dijo que lo hizo especialmente para ti... pero no le molestará si me convidas un poco ¿verdad?

-Creo que si no se entera, no le hará daño -el joven sonrió algo sonrojado

Se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y la pelirroja se acomodó a su lado, apoyando su lomo en el abdomen marcado del chico. Tenía un plato con el pastel en la mano y una tenedor en la otra.

-Di "Ahhh"

-Ahhhh -Naruto abrió la boca y la pelirroja le dio un bocado del pastel

Lo saboreó lentamente, era firme y delicioso, el chocolate mezclado con el café resultaban ser una deliciosa combinación. La pelirroja sonrió al ver a su rubio disfrutar del pastel, tomó un poco con el tenedor y probó un bocado.

Al día siguiente

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del Reino cuando vio a Rossweisse caminando con su lanza a su habitación, parecía estar preocupada así que la siguió. Ella iba con su armadura puesta "A decir verdad... nunca la vi usando un camisón blanco como las demás, siempre usa su armadura"

La mujer peligris entró a su cuarto, furiosa. Dejó su lanza apoyada en la pared a un costado de la cama y se quitó el casco característico de las valquirias. Había tenido un mal día, se había topado con un jabalí salvaje mientras vigilaba los alrededores. El animal la atacó y ella acabó con el, el problema era que le había costado más de lo usual derrotarlo

-Me estoy volviendo demasiado lenta desde que el Rey llegó -se reprochó- soy una idiota debo entrenar más duro, no puedo dejarme estar solo por confiar en que el Rey va a protegernos. Yo soy su mano derecha en el combate no puedo ser una débilucha

Y así se basureaba así misma una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Naruto estaba parado en la puerta observando todo con una sonrisa

-Mi Rey -lo miró sonrojado e hizo una rápida reverencia- lamento que haya presenciado eso... que vergüenza por Dios -muy apenada miró a otro lado

-Descuida -el joven se rascó la nuca- se por lo que estas pasando...

-¿De verdad? -se sonrojó un poco

-Sientes que eres débil, yo solía sentirme así -le sonrió- aunque me contaron como te las arreglaste para mantener el dragón ocupado hasta que yo llegara, quizás aún te falta práctica en técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo pero no hay duda de que eres una mujer muy inteligente y estratégica

Rossweisse lo miró sonrojada y después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, le hacía mucha falta escuchar algo así y más si era el Rey quien se lo decía.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-san -le sonrió feliz- no sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso viniendo de usted...

-No es nada, Rossweisse -sonrió gentilmente- quizás deberíamos juntarnos a charlar un poco ¿te parece mañana?

-¿Mañana? -La mujer se sonrojó como un tomate- Si, mi Rey, mañana estará bien

-Está bien, mañana te buscaré y saldremos juntos a explorar

El rubio dejó la habitación y siguió caminando por el castillo. La peligris cerró la puerta y sonrió muy emocionada, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción.

Le agradaba caminar por el castillo, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, el solo hecho de pensar que unas simples mujeres que habían llegado a la isla desnudas y sin nada habían construido este gran castillo le resultaba fantástico. Bajó a los niveles inferiores a donde solo había ido una vez y caminó por allí. Mujeres jóvenes y hermosas lo saludaban y se reverenciaban ante el. Fue hasta el laboratorio de Akeno y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante -la voz gentil y tranquila de la pelinegra sonó del otro lado

Naruto abrió la puerta y entró. Akeno estaba observando el huevo de dragón mientras anotaba algunas cosas, tenía puesto su kimono rojo y traía unos lentes rectangulares.

-Hola, Naruto-kun -con una sonrisa hizo una leve reverencia- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Solo venía a ver a nuestro amigo -se acercó un poco, la roca que cubría el huevo se veía mucho más roja que la ultima vez- supongo que saldrá en cualquier momento...

-Si -concentrada en anotar cada observación- quizás mañana ya eclosione -dejó la libreta a un lado y lo miró- ¿Quieres que te hable cuando esté por nacer?

-Buena idea -sonrió mientras miraba el huevo- quiero verlo

Esta vez había más velas alrededor de el, brindándole más calor. Naruto estaba concentrado en eso cuando sintió a la mujer abrazándolo por la espalda. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro juvenil.

-¿Tiene alguna orden para mi, Naruto-san? -le susurró al oído con una sonrisa

-Uhmm... quizás una o dos -le sonrió

El rubio susurró algo al oído de la pelinegra y esta se sonrojó un poco al tiempo que sonreía. Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y se inclinó sobre el, con una sonrisa estiró la cola hacia el joven.

-¿Así está bien? -lo miró pervertidamente

-Si... perfecto 7w7

Naruto se le acercó y levantó la parte inferior roja del kimono, dejando a la vista sus piernas y su trasero, tenía una tanga negra. El rubio se agachó un poco y comenzó a besar y lamer el gran trasero de la mujer.

-Naruto-san eres un pervertido uhmm TwT -se le escapó un gemido cuando sintió los dientes del rubio clavados en una de sus nalgas- Auch 7u7

Se puso de pie y con un movimiento rápido saco su miembro de su pantalón, Akeno lo miró lujuriosa mientras el hacía a un lado su tanga, podía ver el sexo de la mujer.

-Te lo daré todo, Akeno 7u7

La penetró lento y empujó tranquilamente hasta que estuvo todo dentro de la sacerdotisa. Akeno soltó un suspiro de placer mientras sentía el miembro del joven en su vagina húmeda y tibia. El rubio comenzó a moverse poco a poco, acostumbrándose al sexo de la pelinegra. Pudo ver un pequeño hilo rojo de sangre que salía de ella, prueba de que su himen se había roto.

-Naruto-san -suspiró entre gemidos- dame más... muévete un poco más -giró un poco sobre si y lo miró a los ojos- quiero mirarte mientras lo haces 7u7

El Uzumaki dejó salir una sonrisa y se movió más rápido. Poco a poco el dolor que la pelinegra sentía fue reemplazado por placer, un intenso placer que sintió que solo el rubio podría darle.

Naruto siguió el movimiento rápido, sintiendo la suave vagina apretada y húmeda de la pelinegra. La tomó de las piernas y la giró haciendo que esta se acostara boca arriba en el escritorio, le abrió las piernas y volvió a penetrarla. La pelinegra comenzó a sentir cada vez más el miembro del rubio en su interior.

-Muéstrame tus pechos 7w7

-Si, mi Rey -con una sonrisa se abrió el kimono y dejó a la vista sus grandes pechos

Naruto sin dejar de moverse se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a lamerlos y masajearlos.

-Mhmm Naruto-kun... dame tu semen, dámelo en la boca... te lo suplico TwT

EL joven sonrió ante lo que Akeno le pedía y apuró el ritmo. Sintió que estaba por venirse así que hizo un paso atrás y sacó su miembro. La pelinegra sabía lo que iba a pasar así que se bajó del escritorio y se arrodilló ante el, metió su pene en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo rápidamente. El joven la tomó de la cabeza y empujó a lo profundo de su garganta.

-Mhmmm TwT -la pelinegra cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras se tragaba el semen caliente del joven

-Ahhhh... Akeno-san

El joven se sentó un poco débil en el escritorio, Akeno no dejo de chupar su miembro y eso se sentía realmente genial.

-Akeno-san... ya para... mi pene está ahh -se le escapó un gemido- muy sensible TwT

La pelinegra soltó una risita y siguió lamiendo el duro miembro del rubio.

-Está bien... una vez más 7u7

-/-/-/-/-

Y eso es todo por ahora, nuevamente pido una disculpa por el retraso. El capítulo fue un poco cliché lo se, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. En el próximo capitulo nacerá el dragón, deja un nombre para el en los comentarios y yo elegiré de entre todos el que más me guste. Espero les haya gustado :D

Nos leemos lml


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores :D

Con ustedes el cuarto capítulo de "Isla de las valquirias" Antes de comenzar le mando un saludo a "El Solitario" quien ganó el concurso para nombrar al Dragón, el nombre elegido fue "Ragnarök" Bien poderoso neta que si. Además de ser un nombre que suena temíble, me parece que encaja perfecto ya que el ambiente del fanfic es muy nórdico, por las Valquirias y la espada de Jörmundgander. Sin más que decir los dejo con mi historia ;D

-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto corría por los largos pasillos del nivel subterráneo. Hace apenas unos minutos Asia había llegado muy agitada a su cuarto, le dijo que Akeno lo había mandado a llamar urgentemente. Llegó al despacho de la pelinegra y tocó la puerta frenéticamente. Akeno le abrió, no tenía puesto su kimono típico, esta vez vestía un camisón blanco como las demás y traía su cabello suelto. Se quedó un poco embelesado por lo bella que se veía pero luego volvió en si.

-¿Que sucedió? -entró al laboratorio y cerró la puerta

-Me estaba preparando para dormir cuando... el huevo empezó vibrar mucho -le sonrió muy emocionada- está a punto de eclosionar Naruto-san

El huevo estaba ahora ubicado en una especie de bowl de metal. Tenía un color naranja y amarillo muy brillante, como el metal cuando es expuesto a temperaturas muy altas para ser fundido. Vibraba con mucha fuerza y velocidad, pareciera que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. Ambos en la habitación permanecían a una distancia prudente. En un momento, el huevo dejó de vibrar y una pequeña explosión hizo volar la mitad superior del huevo. Akeno se exaltó un poco por eso y casi como un reflejo tomó la mano del rubio. Ambos se acercaron al bowl de metal y vieron a la nueva mascota del Rey. El pequeño dragón se movía débilmente y emitía quejidos que a la pelinegra le parecieron tiernos, aún no habría sus ojos. Sus escamas eran oscuras como el carbón, al igual que sus garras y sus pequeñas alas que estaban plegadas sobre su espalda. Tenía varios pequeños cuernos en la cabeza que apuntaban hacía atrás.

-Es bellisímo -Akeno se acercó al pequeño animal y lo tocó con su mano- su piel está muy caliente...

Naruto lo miró con curiosidad, no era más grande que un gato. En cuanto Naruto se acercó, el Dragón recién nacido abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo miró. Ambos, hombre y bestia, se sostuvieron la mirada. Sus ojos eran amarillos con una tonalidad verdosa, como los de una pantera.

-Ragnarök...

-¿Que? -la pelinegra lo miró mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón

-Ese es su nombre... Ragnarök

Akeno se lo pensó un poco. De acuerdo a la religión que habían adoptado cuando llegaron a la isla, el Ragnarök era un nombre que tenía mucho que ver con ello. De hecho, el "Ragnarök" simbolizaba la caída de los Dioses en los que ellas creían. Tales como Odín o Thor.

-Es un nombre fuerte -susurró la pelinegra- ¿Como se te ocurrió?

Naruto se quedó pensando en ello, de hecho el nombre simplemente había aparecido en su mente, como si se tratara de un antiguo recuerdo que había llegado a el de la nada.

-No lo se... solo salió -le contestó con una boba sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca

El pequeño animal se durmió poco después, Akeno lo puso dentro de un circulo mágico para que este recibiera energía ya que no estaba su madre para alimentarlo. Después se fueron a dormir.

Al Día Siguiente

Era una mañana tranquila, se oía el cantar de los pájaros y el dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Rias no estaba con el, ya que había despertado temprano para hacer papeleo. Algo tibio y húmedo acariciaba su mejilla, poco a poco abrió a los ojos. Solo pudo ver una mancha negra antes de saltar de la cama y agarrar la espada de Jörmundgander .

-¡Tranquilo, Naruto-kun!

Miró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Akeno, vestida con su kimono típico. Volvió la vista hacia la cama y vio al pequeño dragón jugueteando con la almohada.

-Pero si acaba de nacer hace unas horas... -susurró mientras dejaba el espadón a un lado

-Lo se -Akeno le sonrió- parece que los dragones crecen muy rápido, me sorprendió mucho

La pelinegra se acercó a la cama y tomó el dragón en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Se acercó a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Es bastante juguetón

El rubio lo tomó con sus manos, era cierto, el pequeño dragón era muy inquieto. Akeno volvió a tomarlo, le dijo al rubio que lo estudiaría un poco y se fue del cuarto con el dragón. Naruto se vistió y salió del cuarto "Le dije a Rossweisse que saldría con ella hoy... supongo que debo cumplirlo"

Unos minutos mas tarde estaba dirigiéndose al cuarto de la peligrís. Tocó la puerta varias veces pero ella no le abría, pensó que se había quedado dormida así que decidió entrar para despertarla.

-Buenos días... ¡¿EHHH?!

Rossweisse estaba desnuda con su camisón blanco en la mano, el solo pudo ver el abdomen marcado de la mujer y una pequeña fracción de sus pechos. La peligris se tapó el cuerpo con su camisón y sus brazos. Naruto se volteó rápidamente, había podido ver que la armadura de la mujer estaba en el suelo.

-Naruto-san -se sonrojó bastante- estaba por ir a buscarte en cuanto terminara de cambiarme...

-Lo siento -el rubio se rasco la nuca, aún estaba viendo hacia otro lado- como no contestabas pensé que quizás te quedaste dormida...

-Entiendo -la mujer estaba muy nerviosa

Naruto se volteó lentamente y la miró un poco haciendo que Rossweisse se sonrojara aún más, ella era muy sexy. Sus piernas y su abdomen marcado eran las partes más sexys que tenía, junto con sus pechos. La mujer tomó valor y se descubrió, ella quería que el rubio la viera. Naruto se sonrojó al ver que aparentemente a la peligris "no le importaba" vestirse frente a el. Ella se vistió con el camisón e intentó moverse de manera natural para que el no notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Naruto la miró un segundo y ella le sonrió sensualmente.

-Yo... ehm -tragó saliva- te esperaré afuera, iremos a pasear después del almuerzo

-Bien -volvió sonreir se manera sexy- saldré en un momento

En cuanto el rubio salió del cuarto la mujer soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-Phhhew... -suspiró sonrojada, su corazón latía a 1000 por hora- casi me revienta el corazón por querer jugar a la chica sexy 7-7

Los segundos pasaban y Naruto estaba esperándola fuera del cuarto, con su espalda recostada en la pared y los brazos cruzados "Ella actuó de una manera muy inusual, siempre se ve seria y tímida" En ese momento Rossweisse salió del cuarto, se veía muy hermosa y bonita. El camisón resaltaba sus curvas.

-No me mires tanto -le dijo algo sonrojada mientras se mordía el pulgar, sin perder su seriedad

-Si, yo lo siento -le sonrió

"Ahora está actuando así de nuevo... no entiendo" El rubio recorrió sus pensamientos un segundo, no recordaba que alguna de las otras chicas tuviera ese repentino cambio de humor. Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, está vez solo se encontraban Asia y Xenovia desayunando, había algunos platos y tazas vacíos lo que significaba que Rias y Akeno ya habían desayunado.

-Wow, Rossweisse -Xenovia la miró un poco sorprendida y le sonrió- es la primera vez que te veo usando un camisón, pensé que preferías llevar la armadura

-No me molestes -miró a otro lado sonrojada- hoy quería ponerme esto

-No te preocupes Rossweisse-san, te queda muy bonito -Asia se metió en la conversación

El desayuno continuó normalmente, durante esa mañana Xenovia se demostró un poco competitiva con Rossweisse, quizás el hecho de que la peligris fuera a salir con el Rey le daba algo de celos. Pero ella no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarlo solo para si misma.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y Naruto en compañía de Rossweisse estaban caminando por el bosque, los arboles tenía verdes hojas y daban frutos, parecía una buena temporada para cosechar.

-¿Hacia donde desea ir, Naruto-san?

-Aún no he explorado el lado sur de la isla, tampoco el lado oeste

Rossweisse hizo una expresión como de disgusto y algo de miedo.

-Nunca voy a ese lado de la isla -apretó sus puños, odiaba sentirse débil pero debía advertirle al Rey- ese lado está plagado de criaturas muy hostiles

-¿En serio? -el rubio sonrió y se tronó sus dedos- podríamos tener una buena pelea y de paso entrenarte

La peligris tragó saliva. Estaba algo nerviosa pero Naruto tenía razón, eso podía ser un buen "entrenamiento"

Pasaron algunos minutos, estaban caminando por una especie de bosque. A diferencia del resto de la isla, el lugar se sentía algo triste y solitario, el césped tenía un color muerto. Naruto estaba muy despreocupado, pero Rossweisse estaba atenta a todo. Quizás su inexperiencia la tenía nerviosa.

La mujer vio algo moverse entre los arboles y antes de poder avisarle a su rey un gigantesco escorpión apareció de entre los arboles. Era de un color negro y sus ojos eran completamente rojos y brillantes, parecía bastante agresivo

-Ahí lo tienes, Rossweisse... será un buen contrincante para practicar

La mujer creó un circulo mágico y metió su mano en el, a continuación la retiró y su lanza apareció en su mano.

-Wow, eso es útil

-Es una manera de transportar mi arma para poder utilizarla cuando yo quiera -sonrió y sujeto firmemente su arma- es un truco que me enseñó Xenovia, puedo enseñárselo luego

-Bien... pero primero acabemos con el

Naruto corrió hacia el escorpión y este quiso atacarlo con su aguijón, pero el rubio esquivó el ataque y sujeto su cola con fuerza. Dio un rápido giro sobre su eje y lanzó al bicho por los aires. Lo observó caer y le dio una rápida mirada a la mujer, ella entendió en seguida.

Dio un salto y sosteniendo su arma con firmeza atravesó al escorpión con su lanza antes de que tocara el suelo. El extremo afilado entró por su estomago y salió por su espalda, brotaba un liquido viscoso y de un color putrefacto, apestaba. Rossweisse retiró su arma rápidamente y se echó para atrás. El rubio observo al animal gimiendo de dolor, entonces fue cuando todo se complicó. Dos escorpiones similares aparecieron, y luego un tercero el triple de grande.

-Mantén la calma, podemos con ellos -le dijo con tranquilidad a la mujer mientras subía su guardia

-Para usted es fácil decirlo... venció a un dragón con un solo ataque

Naruto soltó una leve sonrisa.

-No permitiré que nada te pase, me encargaré del más grande, tu ocúpate de los otros dos

El más grande era de un color grisáceo y sus ojos eran completamente negros, de su aguijón brotaba un leve chorro de veneno, lo que significaba que no había atacado a nadie durante mucho tiempo.

La batalla no duró más de un minuto. El escorpión gigante era rápido y fuerte, pero Naruto lo era aún más. Con un par de golpes la bestia quedó inmovilizada, y Rossweisse no tuvo inconvenientes con los dos más pequeños. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, ella estaba algo agitada.

-Aunque el combate fue rápido gasté demasiada energía...

-Si -Naruto soltó un suspiro- pero lo hiciste muy bien

La mujer sonrió al escuchar eso y limpió su lanza, hizo aparecer un circulo mágico y volvió a meterla ahí. Naruto estaba algo intrigado por esa magia, parecía simple pero muy útil.

-Esa lanza... ¿Como la obtuviste?

-Algunos días más tarde de nuestra llegada a la isla, Rias y yo salimos de excursión para encontrar alimento, entonces nos encontramos con un lobo enorme y hambriento. Yo los distraje para que ella escapara -la mujer se veía muy centrada en relatar la historia- cuando volví al refugio todas se sorprendieron de verme viva, Rias creo la orden de las Valquirias como una fuerza militar y me nombró líder de esta...

-Si, pero ¿Que hay del arma?

-Ah eso -Rossweisse suspiró- me entregó esa lanza debido a mi "valentía" ella la llama "La Gran Lanza De Tyr" -la mujer del cabello plateado observó el cielo- tengo entendido que "Tyr" es una figura de su religión...

-Wow, entonces eres más valiente de lo que yo creía -el rubio le sonrió

-Mi rey ¿podríamos volver ya? esta oscureciendo y no me gustaría estar en esta parte de la isla de noche

-Si, vayámonos

La mujer tomó el brazo del joven y caminó pegada a el, Naruto se sorprendió un poco por esto, ya que ella había demostrado ser bastante reservada. Ella se había soltado un poco más y ahora le tenía algo más de confianza, era una buena señal. Durante el camino charlaron de algunos temas poco importantes, ella sonreía bastante, le agradaba la compañía del rubio.

Una vez en el castillo Naruto fue a su cuarto, lo había pasado bien con Rossweisse y esperaba poder salir de nuevo con ella.

Días después.

Ragnarök era un dragón bastante energico pero obediente. Sus escamas negras hacían que fuera casí inposible verlo por la noche, pero sus ojos amarillos brillaban en lo profundo de la oscuridad. Debido a su rápido crecimiento ahora estaba del tamaño de un gran león, sus alas extendidas median casí el doble de su cuerpo y en la parte superior de su larga cola habían aparecido una especie de espinas. Naruto había decidido llevar al animal a la playa esa mañana, por algún motivo Ragnarök odiaba caminar sobre la arena y el rubio estaba intentando hacerlo cambiar de idea.

Una valquiria de cabello azul y largo llegó muy agitada a la playa con un mensaje para el, debía ir al castillo cuanto antes. Al llegar fue directo a su cuarto, Rias estaba sentada en la cama, tenía puesto su camisón rosado y lo estaba mirando atenta.

-Naruto-kun, necesitamos hablar -la mujer estaba seria

-¿Que sucedió? -el joven se le acercó intrigado

-Iremos al despacho de Akeno, esto es... muy serio

La reina parecía seria, Naruto sabía que no había hecho nada malo. Pero ella parecía realmente preocupada.

Al llegar a la oficina de la sacerdotisa pudieron verla sentada tras su escritorio, tenía varios pergaminos en el y parecía que había estado escribiendo mucho. Sentada en una silla al costado del escritorio se hallaba sentada una mujer de cabello marrón y ojos violetas, su camisón blanco lucía algo sucio y un poco roto. Estaba algo delgada y tenía algunas manchas de sangre.

-¡Rias! -la mujer abrazó a la reina y esta le correspondía con mucha confianza, la nueva mujer era hermosa aunque se notaba que tenía más edad que Rias y Akeno

-Naruto-san, ella... es Venelana, mi madre

Naruto se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la mujer de cabello marrón le sonrió al rubio e hizo una leve reverencia. Akeno estaba concentrada en escribir en los pergaminos.

-Es un honor conocerlo, mi Rey -a pesar de estar en mal estado, la mujer se esforzaba por caerle bien

-¿Ella es... tu madre? -la pelirroja asintió ante la pregunta- pero... Rias-san, ella luce igual de joven que tu

Venelana soltó un risa y Rias se sonrojó.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun -la castaña le sonrió

-Entonces tu... ¿eres la verdadera reina?

-De hecho no, yo decidí dejarle a mi hija Rias ese puesto -la mujer se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro- ella es más apta para ser reina, yo me estreso facilmente

Akeno terminó de escribir y se levantó de su asiento para unirse a la conversación.

-Naruto-san, debemos informarle sobre un tema importante, un tema que Rias y yo creímos haber resuelto -Akeno estaba seria, Naruto notó que algo no andaba bien- por favor siéntate

El rubio y la pelirroja tomaron asiento, Rias se sentó al frente de Naruto para poder verlo mientras le hablaba.

-Verás -la pelirroja soltó un suspiro- hace varios años... una mujer llamada Raynare vivió con nosotros ella aparentaba ser un chica solitaria y tranquila, no se metía con nadie -Rias tragó saliva antes de proseguir- durante un tiempo varias chicas del castillo habían desaparecido, no sabíamos que les había sucedido...

-Creíamos que quizá se habían perdido en la jungla -Akeno la interrumpió- mandamos varios equipos a explorar pero siempre llegaban con las manos vacías y sin siquiera haber encontrando un rastro o algo -soltó un suspiro y miró a los ojos al rubio- muchas chicas desaparecieron, incluyendo a la madre de Rias -Venelana bajó la mirada

-Hasta que -Rias volvió a hablar- una noche mientras Akeno y yo caminábamos logramos ver a Raynare dirigiéndose hacia el lado sur de la isla, nos pareció extraño ya que ella jamás salía sola porque decía que tenía miedo. La seguimos por unos minutos hasta que la vimos entrar a una cueva, conseguimos infiltrarnos lo más sigilosamente posible y lo que vimos nos erizó la piel...

-Había un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo y en el centro de el una de las chicas desaparecidas, estaba degollada y Raynare estaba bebiendo su sangre y cantando -la pelinegra miró a Rias

-Raynare se percató de nuestra presencia y nos atacó, peleamos con ella durante toda la maldita noche... nuestros poderes chocaron y provocaron una gran explosión, cuando despertamos no había señales de ella, los meses pasaron y no hubo más desaparecidas por lo que creímos que había muerto a causa de la explosión

-Pero nos equivocamos -Akeno miró al rubio con tristeza

-Esta tarde, algunos minutos después de que te fueras mi madre apareció -Rias miro a su madre y luego a Naruto

-Raynare esta viva, después de la pelea ella quedó muy debíl así q se escondió en una cueva -Venelana tenía un toque tríste en su mirada, comenzó a sollozar - me mantuvo encerrada por años con ella, mientras recuperaba su fuerza... me alimentaba y trataba como su mascota

La mujer no pudo evitar romper en llanto, Rias y Akeno la abrazaron. Naruto se encontraba muy pensativo, sentía tristeza por la desgracia que la madre de Rias había tenido q sufrir.

-No se preocupe Venelana-san -Naruto se le acerco y le limpió las lagrimas con su pulgar- ahora está con nosotros y mientras esté aquí significa que es parte de mi familia, no dejaré que nada le pase...

-Flashback de Venelana-

Estaba encerrada tras esos barrotes de metal. La fuerte luz de un candelabro iluminaba la profunda cueva donde se encontraba, sentada en una incómoda cama de madera pensaba en su querida hija... quería volver a verla. Comía un cangrejo a medio cocinar que le había dado su captora, estaba algo amargo pero era comida y su estomago vacio lo reclamaba. El suelo de tierra estaba frió y las paredes de la cueva algo humedas, no había nada en la celda excepto el candelabro y la cama de madera con unas cuantan sabanas viejas. Fuera de la celda estaban las cosas de Raynare, junto a una cama que parecía mucho más cómoda.

Escuchó unos pasos débiles y levanto la mirada, era Raynare muy mal herida. Venelana sonrió maliciosamente y la pelinegra la miró con odio. Ella tenía ojos morados, igual que Akeno y Venelana. Su cabello era liso y largo, y vestía un traje de latex que más bien parecía un traje de sadomasoquista.

-Te dieron una páliza

-Si, la estúpida de tu hija -Raynare se limpió la sangre con una toalla- pero no logrará detenerme, en cuanto recupere toda mi energía podré termina el ritual sacrificandote a ti -en el rostro de la mujer se dibujó una perversa sonrisa- cuando te sacrifique podré despertar al fín al gran Kokabiel de su sueño eterno...

Venelana se sintió impotente, si Raynare lograba invocar a esa persona seguramente dominaría toda la isla. Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

-Pasaran meses hasta que pueda continuar con el sacrificio... pero mientras tanto tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho ¿verdad, querida?

Raynare tomó su mochila y la llave de la celda, entró y se encerró con Venelana.

-Ya sabes las reglas del juego, si me vences te dejaré ir -su sonrisa hacia enfurecer a la otra mujer

Quizás la pelinegra estaba débil por la batalla pero aún así la castaña no podía vencerla, no en ese estado, no había comido bien por días. No le quedaba nada más que intentarlo así que sin pensarselo más se lanzó sobre la pelinegra pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Raynare la pateó fuertemente en el estómago. Venelana sintió que todo a su alrrededor daba vueltas y vueltas.

-Que débil eres... hasta me das asco -la pelinegra soltó una malévola carcajada

Buscó algo en su mochila y sacó una cuerda y un extraño látigo. Ató a la mujer a la cama y le quitó el camisón blanco dejando todo su cuerpo expuesto, desde sus grandes pechos hasta su firme trasero.

-Bien, Venelana... juguemos 7w7

Sostuvo con fuerza el látigo y le dio un fuerte azote en la espalda, la castaña ahogó un gemido de dolor.

Pasaron segundos y ella la seguía azotando, la espalda y la cola de Venelana ya estaban rojas.

-Vamos mujer... ya sabes que debes decir para que te deje ¿O prefieres desmayarte de dolor como la ultina vez?

Raynare la azotaba constantemente y Venelana siempre terminaba en el suelo, completamente adolorida. La pelinegra le había dado unas instrucciones muy simples, unas palabras q debía decir para que dejara de golpearla al menos por esa noche. Pero esas simples palabras herían mucho el orgullo de la mujer, prefería desmayarse por el dolor de los latigazos.

-Vamos mujer -puso su pie en el rostro de la mujer y lo frotó contra su mejilla- ¿no vas a decirme lo que quiero?

No quería sufrir más, los golpes ardían y ya poco le importaba el resto. Después de todo quizás nunca escaparía. Se arrodillo y tomó aire.

-Vaya, veo que te decidiste -Raynare dejo de golpearla y sonrió- dilo -con su látigo acarició el rostro de la mujer

-Solo soy una mascota desechable, vivo para usted -sus ojos brillaban- solo sirvo como su entretenimiento y cuando llegue la hora, seré sacrificada con gusto

Raynare soltó una risa y se arrodilló.

-Así es Venelana, solo eres mi juguete -le dió un beso largo en los labios

La castaña recibió el beso de Raynare con los ojos cerrados, se sentía sucia.

-Fin del Flashback-

Naruto en compañía de Rias y Akeno estaban llevando a Venelana su cuarto para que descansara, que estaba ubicado en el piso de arriba. Las 5 de confianza pasaron a ser 6. La mujer de cabello castaño le había contado todo lo que Raynare planeaba a Naruto.

-Naruto-san, Raynare atacará pronto el castillo, en cuanto descubra que escapé vendrá y con su escuadrón de dragones

-¿Dragones? ¿ella cría dragones?

-El libro que usaste para amaestrar a Ragnarök, era de ella -le contestó Akeno

-En total son cinco dragones adultos -Venelana hizo memoria- cuando escapé de la cueva ella estaba reposando para recuperar toda su energía y poder invocar a Kokabiel, según mis calculos solo quedan unos pocos días antes de que despierte del trance y se de cuenta de que no estoy..

Todos se miraron entre si, Naruto sabía lo complicado que podía ser la situación.

-Descansemos esta noche, mañana planearemos una estrategia ¿De acuerdo? -Naruto miró a las mujeres y las tres asintieron

Akeno y Venelana fueron a sus cuartos, y Rias y Naruto fueron a la habitación real ya que ellos dormían juntos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se preparaban para dormir, una vez a acostados Naruto se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Estas feliz de que tu madre regresara?

-Obviamente -la pelirroja suspiró- pero ahora deberemos preocuparnos por impedir que Raynare lastime a alguien...

Rias abrazó a Naruto y se apoyó en su pectoral.

-No permitas que lastíme a alguien... te lo ruego

-No te preocupes, me haré cargo...

La mujer se acercó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso, sus lenguas se tocaron levemente y luego rompieron el beso. Sostuvieron sus miradas unos segundos y entonces la reina carmesí se acercó a el otra vez y lo besó con más intensidad, el rubio correspondió a los besos de Rias. El ritmo cardíaco de ambos aumentaba poco a poco.

-Naruto-kun... te amo

Rias estaba sonrojada como una niña, Naruto tragó saliva.

-También te amo -se atrevió a susurrar

La pelirroja sonrió feliz de escuchar eso y lo abrazó fuertemente, apoyando sus pechotes en el pectoral del chico. El rubio sufrío una erección y Rias sintió el miembro duro del Rey tocando su entrepierna.

-Vaya, parece que estas animado 7u7 -acarició el duro miembro del chico

-Perdón por matar el momento -Naruto se sonrojó

-Descuida ¿Quieres mi servició? -le besó el cuello mientras masajeaba su pene

-Si TwT

-Está bien, pero será rápido porque debes descansar

Rias le quito el boxer y se arrodillo fuera de la cama. Naruto se sentó al borde de esta y se hecho un poco para atrás, tenía los codos apoyados en el colchón. La pelirroja tomo el miembro del joven y comenzó a lamer sus huevos mientras lo masturbaba. Después subió con su lengua hasta la punta y siguió lamiendo y chupando su glande. Decidió moverse más rápido pero solo metiendo la punta nadá más.

-Ahmmm TwT -el rubio se mordió el labio por el placer

La saliva de la pelirroja caía por el miembro duro del joven, lubricandolo todo. Sacó sus pechos del camisón rosado y los usó para apretar el miembro duro que tenía en frente. Movio sus tetas arriba y abajo con vigor, el rubio sintió un cosquilleo y su pene comenzó a palpitar levemente.

-No te contengas... hechalo a mi rostro 7u7

Naruto la sujetó por los hombros y explotó una lluvia de semen en el rostro de la chica, ella sacó la lengua mientras sentía como el semen tibio caía en su rostro.

-Ya guardabas mucho ¿hace cuanto no lo dejas salir? -sonrió y lamio un poco del semen que estaba en el miembro del chico

-Algunos días, aunque ayer me acosté con una de las chicas pero supongo que no fue suficiente...

La mujer se levantó y fue al baño lavarse el rostro, Naruto soltó un suspiro y se acostó de nuevo. En cuanto la mujer volvió el estaba esperándola.

-Rias... nunca me dijiste porque estan en esta isla, y ni siquiera porque solo son mujeres -Naruto se apartó un poco y la vio a los ojos

-Bien, supongo que en algún momento tendría que contartelo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y aquí concluimos este episodio, una gran disculpa por el tiempo que tardé en subir el capítulo. La computadora que usaba para escribir se rompió así que tuve que utilizar mi celular. Quiero pedirles una disculpa si hay algún error, como dije estoy usando la aplicación del celularm Deja tu comentario si quieres un próximo capítulo y como siempre digo, cualquier crítica es bienvenida mientras sea con respeto :D

Nos leemos lml


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lectores :D

Este es el quinto capítulo de "La Isla De Las Valquirias" no tengo mucho que decir más que darle las gracias por su reviews ya que eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Alguien preguntó si agregaría a chicas de otros animes pero la verdad no había pensado en eso. La historia ya está pensada, pero veré si modifico algo para meter a alguna chica de otro anime o videojuego. De cualquier forma, no prometo nada.

Ahora si, te dejo con mi historia :D

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Supongo que en algún momento tendría que contártelo...

Rias tomó asiento al borde de la cama y soltó un suspiro. Naruto estaba totalmente atento a lo que la pelirroja fuera a decir.

-Nosotras... -se detuvo un momento, tomó aire y volvió a hablar- Nosotras adoptamos la mitología nórdica, hace tiempo antes de llegar a la isla... El Dios Aesir, Thor, nos encomendó la misión a mi y a las mujeres de mi pueblo de vivir en esta isla. Nosotras aceptamos encantadas ya que no hay mayor honor que cumplir la misión de un Dios tan poderoso como lo es Thor. Cuando llegamos a la isla, no podíamos recordar casi nada de nuestra vida. El se apareció frente a nosotras y nos dijo que enviaría un campeón, un guerrero de cabello rubio como el oro y ojos azules como el mar...

El joven escuchaba atento, le parecía increíble que un "Dios" estuviera detrás de todo.

-Este campeón tendría una marca en su abdomen, marca que estaría relacionada con un demonio de nueve colas, el mítico "Kurama" -Rias miró los labios del rubio- nos ordenó que lo tratáramos bien y que hiciéramos todo lo que nos ordenase, todo siempre y cuando entrenase y nos protegiera

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Es cierto... yo tengo un demonio habitando en mi interior, este demonio fue sellado en mi para evitar que hiciera daño a las personas, cuando yo apenas era un bebé -el rubio la miró- pero ¿Por que, Thor, les encomendó esta misión?

-No se nos reveló el porque, solo dijo que debíamos obedecer y así lo hicimos...

La pelirroja se acostó sin decir nada más y Naruto la abrazó, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Akeno lo despertó con unas leves sacudidas, ella estaba vestida con su kimono blanco.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun

El joven abrió los ojos lentamente y vio frente a el los dos enormes pechos de la pelinegra, sonrió y soltó un leve suspiró.

-Buenos días, Akeno-san...

Se vistió y fue al comedor en compañía de la pelinegra, notó que había una mesa algo más grande. Xenovia, Rias, Asia, Rossweisse y Venelana estaban esperándolos, el desayuno ya estaba listo. El rubio tomó asiento.

-Nos alegra tenerla aquí, Venelana-san -Naruto le sonrió

-Si, es verdad -Asia, se metió- de verdad la echamos mucho de menos

Venelana se sonrojó y les agradeció. Mientras desayunaban Venelana recordó algo, algo bastante importante.

-Naruto-san, lamento haberlo olvidado...

-¿Que sucedió? -el rubio bebió un sorbo de café

-Raynare, aprendió un conjuro llamado "Nigromancia"

Akeno abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ni siquiera ella había podido dominar esa magia aún.

-¿Como es posible? -Akeno la interrumpió

-Los sacrificios que realizó -Venelana la miró- le dieron suficiente poder para lograrlo...

-¿Exactamente que es lo que hace este conjuro? -Naruto no entendía muy bien la magia

-Lo que hace es ligar tu energía a la muerte, dándote la habilidad de dirigir a uno o varios muertos vivientes -le respondió Akeno

-Por un demonio, lo que faltaba -Xenovia se molestó- como si cinco dragones no fueran suficientes...

-Calma -Naruto dio otro sorbo a su café- se me ocurrirá una estrategia

Luego del desayuno, unas sirvientas levantaron la mesa hasta dejarla vacía, después trajeron un mapa del castillo y sus alrededores.

-Esto es lo que haremos -Naruto puso sus manos sobre la mesa mientras pensaba- Rossweisse, quiero un escuadrón de 40 Valquirias, las más fuertes y capaces para pelear

-¿Me incluyo?

-No, este escuadrón será la primera linea, estaremos al frente de todo junto con Xenovia y Akeno-san, tu estarás aquí junto a otras 20 valquirias -le señaló una arboleda a un lado del castillo- tomaran esa posición y se mantendrán ocultas, hasta que les de la señal, así los flanquearan y tendremos más de una oportunidad

-Suena bien -Rias se acercó a la mesa- ¿Que más?

-Estos muertos vivientes ¿Como son, me dan alguna descripción?

-Lucen como esqueletos con armaduras viejas y oxidadas -Le respondió Venelana- son hábiles espadachines, bastante rápidos pero muy blandos. Raynare tenía varios custodiando su cueva pero logré vencerlos fácilmente...

-Bien, entonces cambio de plan, nuestra mayor preocupación serán los dragones. Ragnarök, Akeno y yo nos encargaremos de ellos... Xenovia

La peliazul se exaltó un poco y lo miró atenta.

-Tu dirigirás a las valquirias en la primera linea mientras luchan con los muertos vivientes ¿Entendido?

-Si, mi Rey, no lo defraudaré

-Bien, ahora, Rias y Asia, ambas se retiraran de la batalla hasta esta posición -el rubio marcó el extremo norte de la isla, estaba bastante alejado del castillo- irán allí junto a un grupo de valquirias, y se llevaran a las niñas mas pequeñas

-¿Cual es el fin de esto? -Asia se acercó a la mesa

-Se ocultaran allí, necesitaremos una base subterránea oculta o algo así -el rubio marcó la posición en el mapa- allí iremos en caso de que algo salga mal...

Rias no estaba muy de acuerdo con quedarse lejos de la acción, pero Naruto tenía razón, ella era la indicada para organizar las tareas del refugio.

-Naruto-san, mientras ¿donde estaré yo? -la castaña le habló

-Venelana, tu estarás con Rossweisse y atacarás el flanco

-Entiendo

-Bien, chicas, eso es todo, hasta que llegué la batalla quiero que dupliquen la defensa del castillo en caso de un ataque sorpresa -Naruto les indicó en el mapa que puntos debían reforzar- y debemos enviar valquirias espías, que logren vigilar los alrededores y nos avisen si ven algo raro cerca. Y por la noche nadie saldrá del castillo, excepto las valquirias espías

-Entendido, Naruto-san, ya oyeron -Rias asumió su papel como reina- tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, a moverse

El rubio tenía una leve idea de a lo que se enfrentaba, debía estar preparado para todo, en todo momento. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al techo del castillo, ahí estaba Ragnarök, mirando hacia el mar.

-Hola, pequeño idiota

Se acercó a el y puso su mano en el cuello de la bestia, las negras escamas eran duras y estaban frías, muy frías. Los amarillos ojos del dragón se posaron en los del rubio. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, Naruto entendió lo que Ragnarök sentía, al dragón no le importaba morir en batalla. Para el rubio eso fue extraño.

-¿Tan joven y ya te quieres morir? ¿Tan mal te trato?

La bestia volvió a mirar hacia el mar, el Uzumaki puso su mano en el lomo del dragón y acarició sus frias escamas negras.

Dos días después.

Naruto se encontraba en los pisos subterraneos del castillo, precisamente en la herrería. Una valquiria de cabello naranja estaba tomandole las medidas para fabricarle una armadura de batalla, Rossweisse estaba con el. Cuando se desocuparon con el asunto de la armadura, ambos fueron a caminar al bosque. Se dirigieron al lado oeste de la isla. Ese lado aún no lo habían explorado, así que fueron armados por si acaso.

Luego de caminar un rato lograron notar que la vegetación en este lado de la isla era mucho más espesa, pero era agradable y no se hacía para nada molesta. Había varios arboles con frutas y podían ver algún que otro animal salvaje pero estos no los atacaban y eran amistosos.

-Este lado de la isla es agradable -dijo Rossweisse con una sonrisa

Naruto solo sonrió y siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a unas aguas termales. Las mismas donde Naruto había visto a Asia bañandose la primera vez. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del rubio, ese lugar le traía recuerdos muy pervertidos.

-Rossweisse, quitate todo y entremos

La mujer de cabello plateado se sonrojó, no se esperaba eso y no se sentía lista. Trato de mantenerse calmada y comenzó a desvestirse. Luego de unos segundos ambos estaban metidos en esas aguas calientes y relajantes, Naruto se apoyó en la orilla y soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Rossweisse lo miró sonrojada, podía ver todo el cuerpo del joven. Se sonrojó bastante y se le acercó un poco. Comenzaba a perder la timidez poco a poco conforme se acercaba a el, una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios mientras prácticamente dejaba solo milimetros de distancia de ella y el rubio. Naruto podía sentir los movimientos de Rossweisse y supo que se le había acercado bastante.

-Puedes abrazarme... si quieres

La voz del rubio casí hizo brincar a la mujer, quien había estado mirandolo muy concentrada. Soltó una leve risa y lo abrazó mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. Naruto movió un poco su brazo y la abrazó alrededor de los hombros. Rossweisse sentía una extraña sensación, le gustaba estar así con el. Miró los labios del joven un momento, nunca se había fijado demasiado en el. Notó que tenía una leve cicatriz en su mentón, quizás fue de la vez que peleó con los cientos de dragones en la cueva. Hipnotizada por los labios del rubio fue acercandose a el, hasta que logró estrechar los suyos con los del joven. "Sabía que tarde o temprano caería" pensó el joven mientras abrazaba a la peligris. Rossweisse lo abrazó y se pegó a el mientras lo besaba. Naruto rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la colocó sobre el, la mujer se sonrojó bastante pero no dejó de besarla. El rubio puso una mano en el trasero de la mujer y está se apartó sultimente, estaba muy sonrojada.

-Creo..creo que deberíamos volver -le dijo un poco avergonzada

-Si, vámonos -El rubio sonrió y salieron del agua

Mientras se vestían unos cuantos pensamientos corrieron por la cabeza del rubio. El sabía que con una simple orden podía poseerla, pero no quería que fuera tan simple.

Akeno se encontraba con Ragnarök en la azotea del castillo, tenía su mano en la cabeza del dragón y ambos miraban hacia la jungla. La mujer logró ver a Naruto y Rossweisse aparecer de entre los arboles, bajó del techo para ir hacia ellos.

-Naruto-san -Akeno se les acercó

-¿Que sucede? ¿algo malo? -Naruto la miró

-No no -la mujer le sonrió- hemos terminado el refugio al norte de la isla y además de eso -la mujer sacó un pergamino/mapa de su manga- hemos cavado un túnel que conecta el castillo directamente con el refugio

-Wow -El rubio siempre se sorprendía ante la habílidad que las valquirias tenían para construir- lo hicieron muy rápido

-Si, el túnel es bastante largo y fue díficil de construir pero lo logramos...

-Buen trabajo -el rubio sonrió y el rostro de la pelinegra se iluminó- por favor, realiza una asamblea junto con Asia y Rias, expliquenles a las valquirias más pequeñas como deberán escapar hacia el refugio

-Entiendo, lo haré ahora mismo

Más tarde

El joven había ido a la herrería, la armadura estaba lista para la batalla. Era dorado con algunos detalles plateados, era realmente grande y parecía soportar casí cualquier ataque. Esta cubría todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza. La guardó en el armario de su habitación y fue directo al baño real, necesitaba relajarse un poco y pensó en tomar un descanso en el sauna que las valquirias habían construido hace poco. Se desvistió, se tapó con su toalla y se dispuso a entrar. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Akeno y Xenovia, desnudas y sentadas ahí.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-san -La peliazul tenía su cabello húmedo y una leve sónrisa

-¿Le molesta si le hacemos compañía? -Akeno lo miró de una manera pervertida

-No, para nada 7u7

Naruto tomó asiento entre ambas mujeres con una sonrisa, ambas tenían sus pechos descubiertos y estaban completamente dispuestas a que el las tocara. Los tres sabían lo que iba a pasar y las dos mujeres estabas por tomar la iniciativa. Ambas comenzaron a acariciar el miembro del joven, que para su sorpresa ya estaba duro. Le quitaron la toalla que lo cubría y se arrodillaron. Naruto abrió un poco sus piernas, Akeno se acercó y comenzó a chupar su miembro. Xenovia no se quedó atrás y chupo sus bolas. El rubio sonrió y soltó un suspiro por el placer, hasta el momento jamás había experimentado algo así. Después cambiaron y Akeno fue quien lamió sus testiculos mientras Xenovia se encargaba del miembro. La pelinegra dejó de lamer y se puso a cuatro patas en el suelo.

-Naruto-san, yo quiero ser la primera 7w7

-Está bien -el rubio se le acercó con una sonrisa y se puso detras de ella- Mhmm

El joven lo pensó un poco, y luego se decidió. Le daría por el otro lado.

Puso su miembro en la entrada del ano de la mujer, Akeno se sonrojó un poco ya que sabía lo que le esperaba. Xenovia sonrió al ver el rostro de la pelinegra y se acercó a ella.

-Te van a partir -le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa pervertida

El rubio sonrió y Akeno respiró profundamente. Soltó el aire a medida que el chico entraba en ella, unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Y... ¿duele? -Xenovia le acarició la mejilla con una perversa sonrisa

-No, para nada -le respondió irónicamente, apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos mientras el chico la embestía lentamente

-Dijo que no le duele, Naruto-san -la peliazul disfrutaba ver a la pelinegra sufriendo- eso significa que puedes hacerlo más fuerte

-Yo no dije...

Antes de que Akeno pudiera terminar la frase Naruto comenzó a moverse más rápido y fuerte. La mujer soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y sus gemidos se hicieron más intensos, Xenovia soltó una pequeña risa. El joven sonrió mientras se movía rápidamente, Akeno ya no podía sostener su propio peso y se dejo caer.

-Uhmm -el rubio la tomó de la cintura y la volteó boca arriba, separó sus piernas y volvió a penetrarla por su trasero- vamos de nuevo

-Ahhhh -Akeno contrajo sus musculos al sentir al joven dentro suyo

-No me dejen fuera 7u7 -Xenovia se acercó y se sentó en el rostro de la pelinegra, Akeno ni siquiera lo pensó y comenzó a lamer el sexo de la peliazul

-Buena chica -el joven sonrió y manoseo los pechos de la mujer en el suelo, sin dejar de embestirla de manera rápida

Xenovia comenzó a gemir de una manera rápida.

-Uhm Akeno...agm... eres buena con tu lengua... Ahhhh -Soltó un largo gemido mientras llegaba a su orgasmo

-Agh... carajo TwT -el rubio abrazó el cuerpo de la pelinegra mientras llenaba su culo con semen caliente

El rubio se quedó sobre la pelinegra recuperando el aliento, mientras la peliazul estaba tirada a un costado, los miraba con una pervertida sonrisa. Naruto se levantó de encima de la pelinegra, su miembro tenía restos de semen. Ambas mujeres se acercaron y lamieron su miembro, hasta dejarlo límpio.

Salieron del baño y los tres se fueron en direcciones contrarias.

Cuando el rubio llegó a su cuarto Rias estaba en la cama, el se acostó a su lado.

-Estuviste divirtiendote ¿Verdad? -la pelirroja lo miró con una ceja arriba

-Si -el rubio suspiró- estoy cansado...

-Bien -Rias se le acercó- pero no olvides que eres mío...

Soltó una seductora risa y dejó el cuarto, Naruto se sonrojó bastante ya que ella lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Estaba mirando el techo, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Rias había ido al laboratorio de Akeno ya que buscaban la manera de hacer que Ragnarök fuera más fuerte antes de la batalla. El joven sintió como se abría la puerta lentamente y dirigió la vista hacia ahí.

-Hola Naruto-san -Asia entró al cuarto con una sonrisa- sentí que estaba solo asi que, quería venir a verlo

-Hola Asia -el rubio sonrió al verla entrar- ven acuestate aquí

La rubia entró al cuarto con una sonrisa y se acostó al lado del rubio. Tímidamente lo abrazo.

El rubio le correspondió al abrazo y puso una mano en el trasero de la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¿Se siente listo para la pelea? -la rubia se pegó a el

El rubio lo pensó un poco ¿De verdad estaba listo? Había entrenado tanto como podía, había llevado su cuerpo al extremo, pero sentía que algo faltaba.

-A decir verdad, no -Le respondió y miró al techo- aún me queda algo por hacer, pero no se que es...

-Descuide, Naruto-san -la rubía le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, provocando un leve rubor en el joven- pase lo que pase, se que lo hará bien

Naruto sonrió felizmente y quiso cerrar sus ojos un momento, necesitaba descansar. Se quedó dormido cuando menos se lo esperó, Asia seguía con el.

-Le daremos una sorpresa -sonrió y salió del cuarto

A la mañana siguiente

Sintió todo su cuerpo pesado, parecía que no podía moverse. Entre abrió los ojos y posó directamente su mirada en el techo. Sintió varias respiraciones, eran bastante tránquilas. Se asustó un poco e intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. Recorrió la habitación con la vista y se sorprendió al ver a las 6 mujeres de confianza, desnudas en la cama abrazándolo. Había otras 25 valquirias durmiendo en el suelo del cuarto, habían puesto varios colchones y estas también estaban desnudas.

-Rias... psss... Rias, ayudame

La pelirroja estaba a su lado, se despertó lentamente y le sonrió al verlo.

-Buenos días -acarició la mejilla del joven- ¿Dormiste bien? -la mujer se sentó en la cama- oigan, ya despertó -anunció la reina

Todas las chicas presentes fueron despertandose, unas por el anuncio de Rias y otras a causa del movimiento.

-Buenos días, Naruto-san

-Buenos días, mi rey

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun

Todas las presentes lo saludaron y le sonrieron, el joven soltó un suspiro y sonrió feliz mientras volvía a acostarse.

-Todas vuelvan a sus deberes -anunció la pelirroja

Momentos después.

Naruto y Akeno se encontraban meditando en el despacho de esta, la pelinegra le había dicho que esto servía para poder canalizar su chacra mejor y evitar la fatiga más tiempo durante el combate. Estaban sentados dentro de un circulo mágico dibujado en el suelo, uno en frente del otro. El circulo brillaba mientras ambos meditaban con sus ojos cerrados. Los minutos pasaron como si fueran horas, por alguna razón el joven sentía su energía al máximo. Se sentía como el fuego, energía pura. El trance terminó, ambos abrieron sus ojos lentamente de manera sincronizada. Se observaron y Akeno se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Ahora estas preparado -le sonrió- con esta meditación hemos logrado remover parte de tus limitantes mentales, te sentirás más atento ahora y logrará centrarte mucho más en la pelea, además, esto sirvió para aumentar tu energía y ayudará a que te desgastes menos

-Gracias, Akeno-san

Una valquiria muy agitada inrrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Mi rey! ¡Está llegando! -estaba realmente cansada, Naruto y Akeno se levantaron del circulo- salí a vigilar los alrededores y logré verla, se dirige hacia aquí junto con su ejercito de muertos vivientes

-Bien -el rubio soltó un suspiro- llegó la hora

Caminaron por los pasillos junto a la valquiria que los había alertado.

-Ve con Rossweisse y dile que preparé sus valquirias para flanquearlas cuando se lo ordene

-Si, mi rey -la valquiria espía se alejó

-Akeno, alista a Ragnarök para el combate mientras yo iré a ver a Rias

-Entiendo...

Ambos se separaron. Akeno subió al techo del castillo, ahí estaba el dragón. Se le acercó y puso su mano en su lomo, cerro sus ojos y recitó unas palabras en voz baja. Una misteriosa luz violeta rodeó al dragón y lo vistió con un armadura de metal.

-Más vale que des tu máximo -le sonrió la pelinegra mientras le acariciaba el cuello

Mientras tanto.

Naruto estaba en su cuarto poniendose la pesada armadura que había mandado a hacer. Mientras Rias y Asia estaban en el cuarto.

-Quiero que tomen los túneles y vayan al refugio, ya mismo -el joven estaba algo nervioso. temía más por la seguridad de las valquirias que por su propia vida- si algo nos sucede... mantenganse ocultas, y por favor cuiden bien a las niñas

Rias suspiró y abrazó al joven repentinamente.

-No te decepcionaré, Naruto-san -Rias lo besó en los labios y acarició su mejilla- por favor, vencela para que podamos continuar nuestra vida en paz

Naruto miró los labios de la pelirroja, correspondió al abrazo y la besó.

-Lo haré...

-Vámonos, mi reina -Asia interrumpió el momento- debemos buscar a las niñas

Mientras ellas buscaban a las niñas, Naruto subió al techo donde Ragnarök y Akeno estaban esperándolo. Traía consigo la espada de Jörmungander

-¿Y Rias?

-En los túneles, está llevandose a las niñas a la zona segura -le contestó

Akeno soltó un suspiro, a pesar de su mirada seria Naruto podía sentir que estaba algo nerviosa.

-Rossweisse me pidió que te diera esto -le entregó un cuerno de batalla- es pequeño pero suena bastante fuerte, dijo que podías usarlo como señal para que flanqueen al enemigo

-Esa mujer -el joven sonrió mientras pensaba en la peligris- realmente piensa en todo...

Ellos tres estaban en el techo, mientras Xenovia estaba al pie de las escaleras con unas 40 valquirias. Aunque Naruto no podía verlas, el sabía que Rossweisse, Venelana y su escuadrón estaban en los arboles que rodeaban el castillo.

Los minutos pasaron y el rubio logró divisar a Raynare, a lo lejos, rodeada de un ejercito de muertos vivientes que superaban en número a las valquirias. Ella estaba sentada sobre un trono que unos 4 esqueletos cargaban, tenía una desafiante sonrísa en su rostro. Las valquirias en la primera linea no atacaron, se quedaron inmoviles esperando la orden de Naruto.

Los muertos vivientes se detuvieron frente al grupo de valquirias que estaba al pie de las escaleras. Raynare se levantó de su trono hecho de huesos y observó al rubio que estaba en el techo, mirándola desafiante.

-Tu debes ser el rey de la profecía -le gritó- Eres más joven de lo que creí

Naruto no contestó, la pelinegra de armadura reveladora sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-Dame a Venelana, la quiero para mi sacrificio -sonrió malignamente- si me la das, haré que sus muertes sean un poco menos dolorosas

-Algo anda mal -Akeno le susurró al joven mientras observaba a Raynare- siento su energía diferente... y no veo a los dragones

-¿Los habrá sacrificado? -el rubio indagó un poco

-Posiblemente...

La pelinegra malvada creó una lanza de luz.

-Cambio de planes otra vez, ustedes combatan con los muertos vivientes, son más de los que esperaba -el joven desenvainó el gran espadón que traía en la espalda- yo me ocuparé de la loca

Raynare miró de una manera desafiante al joven parado en el techo. El rubio tomo aire y soltó un largo suspiro.

-¡ATAQUEN!

Saltó del techo y se abalanzo sobre la pelinegra, sostuvo su espadón en alto e intentó partir a la mujer a la mitad. Esta esquivó el ataque y quiso contraatacar con su lanza de luz pero el rubio logró bloquear el ataque. Mientras ambos bloqueaban y contraatacaban las valquirias lideradas por Akeno y Xenovia estaban arrasando con los muertos vivientes, con ayuda de Ragnarök la batalla parecía más fácil de lo previsto.

Aparecieron más enemigos e hicieron retroceder a la valquirias durante un momento, pero Naruto pateó a la mujer en el estómago empujandola varios metros, sacó el cuerno de su bolsillo y sopló con fuerza. Rossweisse y su escuadrón salieron de los arboles y se unieron a la batalla, devolviendo la ventaja a las valquirias.

Los minutos pasaron, ambos estaban peleando en el techo mientras a su alrededor solo se veían a las valquirias y a Ragnarök luchando contra el ejercito de la mujer. Ambos muy cansados y malheridos, estaban cubiertos de sudor y tenían algunos cortes, pero Raynare llevaba la ventaja en esa lucha

-Despidete ¡ahora!

La mujer golpeó al joven con su lanza y destrozó la parte superior de su armadura en pedazos. Naruto cayó al suelo con su pecho totalmente descubierto y algunos cortes cubrían su abdomen.

-Ya ¿Te rindes? -la pelinegra estaba a algunos metros de el

El joven suspiró, a duras penas se puso de pie y la miró con una desafiante sonrisa.

-De hecho, estamos cerca del final -anunció el joven- mira a tus muertos vivientes, mis valquirias los estan aplastando

Raynare mantenía su sonrisa. El rubio estaba débil, no había forma de que lo venciera.

-Solo queda que yo te aplaste a ti -Naruto sonrió y clavó su espadón en el techo

La sonrisa de la pelinegra se borró en cuanto el rubio abrió su mano y comenzó a concentrar su energía en ella.

-Esto es... un pequeño truco que aprendí, antes de terminar en esta isla -un esfera de luz azul apareció en la palma de su mano- ¿Te lo enseño?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás en cuanto sintió toda la energía que el rubio sostenía en su mano.

-No... no puede ser...

-Si... ¡RASENGAN!

Corrió hacia ella como un relámpago y la golpeó directo en el abdomen con su ataque. Haciendola volar hacia el pie de las escaleras del castillo, muy mal herida, derrotada. La batalla había a acabado, todos los muertos vivientes habían sido derrotados y ella estaba muy mal herida como para continuar.

Las valquirias la rodearon, Naruto bajo del techo y se acercó a la mujer.

-No... no es cierto... solo un sacrificio más, me quedaba un sacrificio más

El rubio la miró con pena, una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente consumida por la locura.

-Rindete ya -Naruto no quería verla más- tira tu arma

-Un sacrificio... solo un sacrificio más -repetía una y otra vez como una loca. A duras penas se puso de rodillas y sostuvo su lanza de luz- solo un sacrificio, para traer de vuelta al gran Kokabiel... entonces yo... ¡YO ME OFREZCO COMO SACRIFICIO!

-¡NO!

Naruto intentó detenerla pero no logro frenarla a tiempo. Raynare se atravesó el abdomen con su lanza de luz, tenía una sadica sonrisa en su rostro mientras se desangraba. Naruto solo pudo observarla morir. Soltó el arma y bajó la mirada, murio arrodillada.

-Maldición...

Naruto, se acercó al cádaver y antes de que pudiera tocarlo Raynare levantó la vista, tenía sus ojos rojos y una enferma sónrisa en el rostro.

Una gran explosión de luz amarilla lo cubrió todo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, como vieron este tubo muchísima acción. Deja tu review si quieres que continue la historia, como ya saben acepto críticas constructivas :D

Sin más que decir me retiro, nos leemos lml


	6. Chapter 6

Hola lectores :D

Les traigo el sexto capítulo de "La Isla De Las Valquirias" No tengo mucho que decirles, solo espero que lo disfruten y comenten que les pareció.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Despertó sobre una cama vieja, Asia estaba frente a el lavando un trapo en un balde con agua. Reconoció que estaba en una de las habitaciones del refugio. Se miró el cuerpo, estaba vendado en el hombro derecho, su bíceps izquierdo y su abdomen.

En cuanto la mujer lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron y se lanzó sobre el para abrazarlo. El joven soltó un quejido de dolor debido al fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento, Naruto-san -La rubia se disculpó y le acarició el rostro- estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo...

-¿Que sucedió? -se sentó en la cama y se tocó la frente

-Rias-sama se lo explicara luego -con el trapo húmedo le limpió el rostro- pero ahora descanse por favor, le traeré comida

-Está bien...

Volvió a acostarse mirando al techo y Asia salió del cuarto. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, sentía su cuerpo pesado y le costaba un poco respirar. En ese momento entró Xenovia con un plato de caldo de pollo.

-Hola Naruto-san -sonrió y tomo asiento en la banca al lado de la cama- Asia fue solicitada para una tarea así que yo le traje su comida ¿Como se siente?

-Me duele un poco el cuerpo pero estoy bien -tomo asiento para poder comer

-Diga "Ahhh"

La peliazul le acercó la cuchara con sopa a la boca y el bebió. La sopa sabía muy bien y el olor la hacía aún más apetecible.

-Puedo comer solo ¿Sabes?

-Lo se pero... quiero alimentarlo -la mujer sonrió y le dio otra cucharada de sopa

El rubio notó que ella tenía su codo vendado.

-¿Estas bien? -señaló su codo

-Si si, fue durante la pelea -respondió Xenovia- nada grave...

El puso una mano cuidadosamente en el brazo de la chica y observó la herida con cuidado. Ella se sonrojó levemente, el joven la miró con una leve sonrisa y la besó con suavidad. Le correspondió el beso con sus ojos cerrados, sintió un cálido alivio en sus hombros y luego lo abrazó.

Después de comer Rias ingresó al cuarto, en cuanto lo vio sentado en la cama lo abrazó y acarició su cabello.

-Lo lograste de nuevo -sonreía la pelirroja- eres sorprendente...

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Ella soltó un suspiro y se puso algo seria, tomó asiento en la cama junto a el.

-Cuando Raynare se atravesó con su propia lanza, una gran explosión emanó de su cuerpo. Tu estabas demasiado cerca y absorbiste la mayor parte de la explosión, tu chacra contuvo un poco de la energía y por eso las valquirias que estaban en el rango de la explosión no salieron tan lastimadas

-No recuerdo mucho de eso -el joven bebió un poco de agua de una botella que estaba junto a la cama

-Rossweisse logró ver como ponías tus manos en forma de escudo, por alguna razón eso hizo que absorbieras casi toda la explosión -acarició los nudillos del chico- En fin, luego de la explosión logramos ver a Kokabiel, el cuerpo de Raynare había desaparecido pero el estaba ahí de pie y tenía su lanza en la mano. Xenovia, Rossweisse y Akeno lo atacaron y lograron conseguir tiempo para que las demás escaparan, al final ellas también lograron escapar...

El rubio suspiró mientras asimilaba la información, luego de unos segundos rompió el silencio.

-¿Y Ragnarök?

-El... está muy mal herido

-¿Que? ¿Donde está?

-Tranquilo, Naruto -puso sus manos en los antebrazos del chico- está en otra sala, Akeno lo está cuidando...

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a acostarse, sintió una cierto sentimiento de culpa. Rias le besó la frente y dejó el cuarto.

Las horas pasaron, el joven dejó su cuarto y salió a recorrer el refugio. Mientras se dirigía a la salida logró ver a varias valquirias heridas, sin embargo estas le sonreían y le agradecían. El joven se sentía terrible.

Una niña de no más de 6 años se le acercó, su cabello era castaño y tenía dos trenzas.

-Naruto-san -tenía una tímida sonrisa- muchas gracias por salvarnos- lo abrazó y se fue corriendo

El corazón del rubio se rompió, no aguanto la presión, necesitaba salir. Tomo unas escaleras hasta que finalmente salió a la superficie. La salida del refugió se camuflaba muy bien con el suelo. La isla no lucía muy diferente, salvo porque se veía humo negro proveniente del centro de la isla.

Vio a Rossweisse apoyada en uno de los arboles, esta tenía la mirada baja y traía su lanza consigo. Me acerqué a ella, cuando me vio note que había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos.

-Lo siento, señor -se arrodilló haciendo una reverencia- le fallamos...

-No -tomó su mano y la ayudó a pararse- yo le fallé a ustedes -la peligris lo abrazó- ya... no llores más

La mujer lloró por un momento más y luego su llanto se convirtió en sollozos. Seguía abrazando al rubio.

-¿Cual es la situación? -el joven se apartó sutilmente

-Hay... -se limpió los ojos- hay muertos vivientes patrullando toda la zona, y Kokabiel tiene un trono en medio de las ruinas del castillo -tomo su lanza con ambas manos, se la notaba enojada- ha estado "durmiendo" Rias dice que intenta desbloquear un poder mayor al que tiene

-Está meditando... -el joven susurró

En eso llegó Akeno, tenía su traje de sacerdotisa.

-Naruto-san -hizo una reverencia rápida- necesitamos que venga ya...

Sin protestar el rubio la siguió. Entraron al refugio y caminaron un buen rato por los largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser el nuevo despacho de Akeno. Ragnarök estaba ubicado sobre un circulo mágico de color morado dibujado en el suelo, parecía débil.

-¿Que sucede? -Naruto se arrodilló al lado del gran dragón negro

-Su energía vital, después de la explosión intentó luchar contra Kokabiel -Akeno se acercó al rubio- el drenó toda su energía...

-¿Como lo salvamos?

-No podemos...

El rubio estaba harto, esto le parecía una fiesta de malas noticias. Akeno notó la expresión de disgusto en el joven.

-La única forma de hacerlo sería transportando su alma al cuerpo de alguien, pero la única persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tener dos almas en su cuerpo eres tu

El joven lo pensó.

-Está bien, transporten su alma a mi cuerpo -soltó un suspiro y puso una mano en la cabeza de la bestia- ¿En que lo ayudará esto?

-Pues -Akeno tomó un pergamino- el vivirá en tu cuerpo hasta que logré "reparar" el suyo, conseguiré hacerlo con magia oscura pero funcionará bastante bien

-¿Magia oscura?

-Las valquirias me trajeron varios pergaminos de la cueva de Raynare, en ellos hay varias instrucciones sobre como reanimar cadáveres o devolver a la vida a alguien, son hechizos complicados pero con suficiente práctica lo conseguiré

-Bien -el rubio soltó un suspiro- antes debo hacer algo

Akeno asintió y el rubio dejó la habitación con dirección a su cuarto. Al llegar cerró la puerta y se puso a meditar. Estaba muy concentrado sentado en el suelo.

Despertó de pie en una especie de calabozo, el suelo estaba mojado, frente a el había una familiar bestia con nueve colas que se hallaba tras unas rejas.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de mi -dijo la bestia de ojos rojos

-¿Como estas, Kurama?

-Mejor de lo que crees, me he divertido mucho viendo lo que haces en esta isla... ¿que es lo que quieres? intuyo que tiene que ver con esa mascota tuya

Naruto tomó aire y lo dejó salir. Estar en esa habitación con la bestia requería de un cierto esfuerzo mental bastante pesado.

-¿Que pasaría si lo trajera a esta habitación contigo? -el chico se rascó la nuca con una boba sonrisa

-Básicamente, su alma sería fusionada a la mía, crearíamos un ser casi omnipotente y tu pues... tendrías el control sobre ese ser...

El rubio le dio la espalda a Kurama y miró hacia la pared que estaba detrás de el, el zorro de nueve colas sonrió de una manera algo perversa.

-¿Mi cuerpo no lo soportaría verdad?

-Eso no lo se... es muy probable que colapsara, si ese fuera el caso, la bestia sería liberada ni el dragón ni yo tendríamos el control -su voz se oía seria- Por lo que solo se dedicaría a destruir todo a su paso -Naruto dejó salir un suspiro- pero en el caso de que tu cuerpo resistiera, tendrías un poder aún mayor que ese tal Kokabiel... podrías acabar con el de una buena vez

Naruto lo pensó durante un rato largo. Si transportaban a Ragnarök a su cuerpo había posibilidad de derrotar a Kokabiel, pero también había posibilidad de empeorar drásticamente la situación.

-Al carajo -dijo en voz baja- me arriesgaré...

Kurama dejó salir una carcajada al tiempo que Naruto dejaba ese rincón de su mente para volver al mundo "real"

Se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Akeno, ahí estaba ella estudiando los pergaminos. Se notaba la concentración en su mirada, su cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros.

-Lo haré -dijo Naruto serio

-De acuerdo, por favor sígame

Ambos fueron a una habitación donde había dos círculos mágicos dibujados en el suelo, Ragnarök estaba sobre uno de ellos. Naruto se acostó en el otro circulo, al cabo de unos segundos Rossweisse, Asia y Rias entraron al cuarto.

-Cierre los ojos, Naruto-san -dijo Akeno mientras se ataba el cabello en su clásica coleta

El rubio obedeció. Rossweisse y Asia tomaron las manos del muchacho mientras que Akeno y Rias sujetaban al dragon que se encontraba muy débil por las alas. A continuación las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a recitar un conjuro en voz alta. Naruto no lograba reconocer el idioma en el que hablaban.

-Megi sál þessarar fordæmis flytja til líkama þessa auðmjúku manneskju. Lát ekkert illt falla á þá. -lo repetían una y otra vez

Un aura de color morado se formó alrededor de Ragnarök, rodeándolo por completo. Lentamente el aura comenzó a moverse hacia el cuerpo de Naruto. Esta misteriosa nube morada comenzó a rodearlo a medida que dejaba el cuerpo del dragón, ya sin vida. Una vez que el aura no tenía ninguna conexión con Ragnarök, Akeno y Rias pusieron su manos sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Esta nube oscura ingresó al cuerpo de Naruto y las cuatro mujeres abrieron los ojos.

-¿Fu... funcionó? -Asia observó a Naruto, este estaba en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente

-Esperemos que si -Akeno puso una mano en la frente del chico- estará así el resto del día, tengan preparada algo de comida ya que sentirá mucha hambre cuando despierte

Llevaron al joven hasta un cuarto especial con una cama más grande. Ahí cada unas cuantas horas las valquirias se turnaban para vigilarlo.

Llegó el amanecer, Akeno fue a ver al rubio pero este seguía dormido.

-Que raro... debería haber despertado ya...

Rias ingresó al cuarto.

-¿Y bien?

-No ha despertado aún, es extraño -Akeno puso un dedo en su labio inferior- no ha comido en mucho tiempo

La sacerdotisa puso una mano en el pecho del joven y susurró un hechizo mediante el cual transportó algo de su energía al cuerpo del joven, luego cayó arrodillada. Con este hechizo la joven había mantenido con vida a Naruto durante los días que estuvo inconsciente a causa de la explosión de Raynare.

-No deberías hacerlo más, eso te deja muy débil -dijo Rias mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-Estoy bien, además, si no lo hago el morirá por inanición...

Akeno dejó el cuarto con dirección a su oficina, donde estudiaba los nuevos libros que había encontrado. Rias se quedó con Naruto.

-Despierta pronto... por favor -puso una mano en la frente del joven

Al día siguiente

Xenovia entró al cuarto donde estaba el rubio, no parecía haber cambios. Seguía igual que como lo habían traído.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más? -pensó

Esta vez le tocaba a la peliazul vigilarlo. Pero no pasó nada, y así fue durante más de un mes.

Akeno se encontraba muy débil ya que había estado usando ese hechizo para mantener vivo al joven Rey. Se encontraba pálida y su cabello lucía algo descuidado, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en atarselo. Rias y Akeno estaban en el comedor de refugio.

-Debes comer -dijo Rias mientras unas valquirias traían una merienda- haz estado haciendo mucho esfuerzo últimamente...

Akeno tomó una manzana y comió. Rias estaba complacida de que Akeno estuviera comiendo algo ya que últimamente estudiaba mucho. Hablaron un poco mientras comían, la situación no era la mejor, la comida se estaba acabando y cada vez era más difícil pasar inadvertidas ya que Kokabiel tenía varios muertos vivientes explorando el bosque.

Una gran explosión sacudió el lugar y ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo.

Rias se levantó un poco aturdida, al abrir los ojos vio a sus valquirias luchando con los muertos vivientes. Uno de estos monstruos se abalanzó sobre ella pero recibió uno de los poderosos relámpagos de Akeno. La pelinegra estaba de pie y tenía una seria mirada de odio.

-Nos descubrieron -susurró- está aquí...

-Debemos salir -Rias miró hacia las escaleras llevaban a la salida

El techo estaba roto en varias partes por lo que la luz solar iluminaba el interior del lugar, había varios escombros en el suelo a causa de la explosión. Las cinco mujeres de confianza estaban afuera luchando con esos monstruos.

-¿Y mi madre? -preguntó Rias a Xenovia

-Está adentro cuidando de Naruto -sujetó su enorme espada y cortó a la mitad a uno de los enemigos

-Estará más seguro ahí adentro -Rossweisse se unió a la conversación mientras luchaba

Le pelea había durado varios minutos. Había valquirias moribundas en el suelo y otras que por desgracia ya habían perdido la vida. Rossweisse estaba bebiendo agua mientras Asia atendía una herida en su brazo.

-¿Se acabó? -Xenovia miro en todas direcciones

Una fuerte carcajada se oyó proveniente de los arboles de la jungla. De entre la maleza apareció Kokabiel, acompañado por un batallón de muertos vivientes.

-Me llevo más de lo esperado -tenía una malévola sonrisa- pero al fin... los encontré

Las 5 mujeres sabían lo que les esperaba, probablemente era el fin. Dos lanzas de luz aparecieron en sus manos. Rossweisse y Xenovia fueron las primeras en abalanzarse sobre el. Kokabiel bloqueó los ataques y contraatacó agílmente. Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo.

-¿Quien más quiere intentarlo? -sonrió al tiempo que ponía sus lanzas en forma de X

Un grupo de 3 valquirias corrieron a atacarlo, pero el hombre las mató sin pensarlo. Para el, esas mujeres no eran más que un estorbo. Solo le importaba esclavizar a las 5 de confianza. El cuerpo sin vida de las valquirias cayeron al suelo, ocasionando un gran charco de sangre.

-Mierda -Akeno cargó un potente ataque

-¡CUIDADO!

Las mujeres voltearon a ver en dirección hacia el refugio. Vieron un hombre con un aspecto horrible, y detrás de el estaba Venelana muy agitada y apoyada en una de las paredes intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Ese es... Naruto-san? -Asia tenía una expresión de asombro

-Se ve... diferente

-¡Tengan cuidado! -gritó la castaña- cuando lo estaba cuidando despertó de golpe

"Naruto" caminaba con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Kokabiel. Ninguna mujer se interpuso en su camino.

Su piel estaba roja, sus venas se marcaban en todo su cuerpo. Su cabello había perdido color adquiriendo un tono gris muy oscuro y descuidado. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, lagrimas negras brotaban de ellos constantemente y se evaporaban en el aire como humo negro. Un aura oscura que daba muy mala espina rodeaba su cuerpo. Solo traía puesto su pantalón y su torso estaba descubierto. Su musculatura había aumentado considerablemente y una especie de mascarilla negra hecha de energía cubría su rostro y parte de su cuello.

-¿Como es posible? -Rias estaba muy asombrada

Naruto tenía su cara congelada en una expresión seria, no demostraba emociones más que odio.

-Intenté detenerlo -Venelana se acercó a Akeno- pero en cuanto puse una mano sobre el me arrojó al otro extremo del cuarto...

El joven se detuvo cuando quedó a dos metros de su "Objetivo"

-¿Tu eres el famoso Rey? -su sonrisa malévola se mantenía- tienes un aspecto horrible...

Con la velocidad de un relámpago Naruto dio un gran puñetazo en la cara de su oponente, mandándolo a volar hacia la jungla estrellándose contra todos los arboles del camino. Una gran onda expansiva sacudió a todas las valquirias presentes al momento del puñetazo. Kokabiel se estampó de espaldas contra una gran roca que estaba ubicada en las ruinas del castillo y dejó un cráter en ella. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Naruto parado frente a el, se mantenía serio.

-Uhh ese fue un gran golpe -se levantó y sostuvo sus lanzas en alto- pero no se repetirá...

Con una velocidad similar a la de Naruto lo atacó con ambas lanzas pero este las detuvo con sus propias manos, las apretó con tal fuerza que acabaron rompiéndose.

-¡¿Como...?!

Otro potente y devastador puñetazo por parte de Naruto estalló en su rostro. El sujeto quedó estampado de nuevo en la roca de hace un momento. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y su sonrisa se cambió por una expresión de rabia.

-Desgraciado... veamos si resistes mi obra maestra

Usando su energía creó una espectacular lanza de doble filo, lucía muy letal y tenía destellos de luz. Las valquirias llegaron al lugar para observar la pelea.

-Que poder -Rias estaba tan asombrada como los demás

-Puede sentir la energía de Ragnarök y la de Naruto proviniendo de el -Akeno a pesar de estar muy mal herida y agotada quería ver la pelea- pero hay una tercera energía, no se de quien o que es...

Kokabiel decidió iniciar el contraataque utilizando su nueva arma, pero Naruto bloqueaba cada golpe con sus antebrazos. El pelinegro de sonrisa afilada comenzaba a desesperarse y a atacar cada vez de manera rápida y fuerte. Hasta que en uno de sus ataques el arma se rompió.

-¡NO! -Hizo un pasa atrás, el miedo se apoderó de el

La mirada atenta de Naruto lo hacía bañarse en miseria.

-Es imposible... nadie puede -Naruto lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó con su increíble fuerza- No puedes... no... -desesperado por hablar- ¡te maldigo! ¡A todos ustedes!

Antes de que dijera una palabra más Naruto le rompió el cuello con solo una mano. El cuerpo sin vida de Kokabiel cayó al suelo, una expresión de horror había quedado plasmada en su rostro. Todas las valquirias solo observaron. Naruto se acerco y aplastó el cráneo de ese monstruo con un pisotón. Un charco de sangre se formó al tiempo que el silencio se apoderaba del lugar. Algunas de las valquirias tenían serias miradas, otras estaban muy asombradas. El joven permanecía en la misma posición al lado del cadáver de Kokabiel.

Asia se atrevió a acercarse. Caminaba algo asustada, pero confiada. Naruto giró hacia su derecha rápidamente para mirarla, todas incluyendo Asia se exaltaron. Naruto la miró seriamente por varios segundos, segundos que para la rubia fueron una eternidad. El aura oscura envolvió a Naruto por unos segundos, luego está se disipó y el "verdadero" Naruto quedó de pie.

-¿Qué? -alcanzó a decir para después caer arrodillado- ahg que dolor -Asia sonriendo se lanzó a abrazarlo

Todas las valquirias festejaron con sus armas en alto. Rias, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Venelana y Akeno se acercaron a el. Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, TODO había vuelto a la normalidad. Las 6 mujeres lo abrazaron mientras las valquirias aplaudían y festejaban. Habían ganado.

Más tarde por la noche, todos estaban reunidos en las ruinas del castillo para un gran cena. Las 6 de confianza y el Rey estaban en medio, las otras valquirias estaban alrededor en sus mesas. Charlaban alegremente y disfrutaban. Había antorchas puestas en lo que quedaba de las paredes, como le techo había sido destruido podían ver las estrellas.

Cuando la cena había finalizado Naruto se paró para hablar.

-Han sido días realmente muy duros -todas lo escuchaban atentamente- hemos perdido mucho, amigas, compañeras... nuestro hogar -se mantuvo firme- pero lo hemos recuperado, gracias al esfuerzo de todas ustedes -Tomó aire- que esto sea una advertencia, cualquiera que ose meterse con el Rey y con la orden de las valquirias ¡perecerá!

Las valquirias aplaudieron y gritaron con sus puños en alto:

-¡VALHALLA!

Naruto no sabía que significaba, pero supuso que era algo bueno.

-Esta noche celebraremos y descansaremos -los gritos cesaron cuando el Rey comenzó a hablar- mañana comenzaremos la reconstrucción el castillo, tendremos muchos que hacer así que aprovechen la noche

Después de la cena volvieron al refugio para descansar. Les esperaba un largo día.

El rubio estaba en su cuarto mirando el techo. Rias y Akeno estaban desnudas a su lado abrazándolo. Las 6 mujeres más importantes habían hecho un sorteo para ver quien dormiría con el Rey y ellas dos habían ganado.

-¿Tiene problemas para dormir mi Rey? -Akeno acarició su mentón, al rubio no le sorprendió que ella siguiera despierta

-No, solo estoy pensativo -respondió mientras miraba las maderas del techo

-¿En que piensas? -Rias se unió a la conversación

Naruto soltó un suspiro, había tanto en que pensar.

-Pues... pienso en lo de esta tarde, en lo que me convertí

Ambas mujeres se pegaron un poco a el y lo abrazaron más, brindándole calor.

-¿Como se sintió? -se atrevió a preguntar Akeno

-Yo tengo el control, pero solo parcialmente -Naruto suspiró recordando lo vivido-puedo plantearme un objetivo, pero no puedo seguir un nuevo objetivo hasta que haya cumplido al anterior... lo mejor para cuando esté en ese estado es no acercarte, ya que veo a cualquier cosa que se interponga como una amenaza que debe ser eliminada -ambas mujeres escuchaban el relato- la ira consigue manipularme, es como si creara un monstruo al que puedo mandar pero este no puede seguir con la siguiente misión hasta terminar la anterior

El rubio cerró sus ojos, necesitaba descansar.

Al día siguiente

Las valquirias, las 6 de confianza y el Rey estaba reunidos en las ruinas del castillo.

-Quiero que Akeno y Rias comanden la reconstrucción del castillo estarán a cargo del escuadrón Alfa y Beta, debemos hacerlo más grande y más resistente -todas escuchaban atentamente al Rey- Háganlo con algunas torres en techo para poder vigilar. Asia y Venelana, formen un grupo de valquirias con el escuadrón Charly y Delta y encuentren a nuestras compañeras caídas, inauguraremos un cementerio para enterrarlas y rendirles el homenaje que se merecen. Finalmente, Rossweisse, Xenovia y yo limpiaremos el bosque junto al escuadrón Omega, seguramente quedaron muchos muertos vivientes dando vueltas por ahí

No bastó más que una orden para que se pusieran a trabajar.

-Pronto este lugar volverá a ser el mismo de siempre -dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su espadón, dispuesto a rastrear el bosque

-/-/-/-/-/-

Y esos todos lectores, como notaran este capítulo no tuvo lemon (espero que no me quemen vivo) ya que en este me dedique más a la historia. Ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, ya saben que acepto consejos y críticas siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Un saludo y no olvides dejar tu review comentando que te pareció, muy pronto estará disponible el segundo capítulo.

-Nos leemos lml


End file.
